Olive Hart
by Candace Marie
Summary: This story tells you what really happened in MMPR universe. This is the story of the Green Ranger and what really happened, unedited by the news. What he really did to the team, will he stay evil or will he become one of the team. Can he ever be forgiven?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Morphing Grid

The Morphing Grid has existed before the existence of earth, before the foundation of the Solar System. It was created on the distant planet of Eltar, in hopes that it would never have to be used or access but with the knowledge that with all the Emperors and Empresses out there that they would eventually start a war in their quest for world domination and they had to be prepared for anything. Zordon and Alpha I along with many scientist and magicians created the morphing grid and several different ways to access that morphing grid including six power coins.

Several hundred years past before Zordon chose five teenagers to work alongside him in stopping Empress Rita from taking over the world. He chose teenagers because teenagers had the highest range of emotions which is what caused the highest amount of power. He himself took the six power coin, the dragonzoid coin. The battle was fierce and in the end the power rangers had to retreat against Rita Rupulsa and her band of warriors. Zordon lost his green power coin, and unleashing a huge blast of power was able to trap Rita in a dumpster even as he was banished into a time warp. Zordon contacted Alpha immediately and set up a base on Earth, Rita's next target. He knew that if she was even to escape she would pick up where she left off.

This is exactly what happened. It the year 1993, Rita escaped, targeting Earth and Alpha V was able to find five of the teenagers, and since this was a new Alpha he had no knowledge of the dragonzoid or its connection to Zordon, and transport them to the command center. He knew them well, although they didn't know him. He had been watching them all their lives, as they were the dependents of previous power rangers. Zack Taylor, who was the most popular of all the male potential rangers he had observed, he was very upbeat and loved to make people laugh. He was clever and brave. Trini Kwan, was a natural healing, she was kind, calm, and confident. She was fearless and agile. Billy Cranston was intelligent, and actual genius and he certainly sounded like it. He was patient and wise. Kimberly Ann Hart who was graceful, smart, and swift and was kind to everyone no matter who or what they were. It was she that would become the heart of the team, though not the strength. He had chosen his Angel Grove teens, and the strength and the leader of the team of Angel Grove was Jason, who was brave and powerful. The attack had happened in Angel Grove which meant he had to choose the Angel Grove teens, besides they were the only ones he was watching that were ready. There were other teens that he watched among them were Tommy Oliver, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and her cousin Tonya, and Katherine Hilliard, none of which were in Angel Grove. The teens must have felt something in the others for they all gravitated toward each other and toward their power color. Even as he called in teenagers Billy was dressed in blue, Zack black, Trini yellow, Kimberly pink, and Jason red. They adapted quickly and fought the monster of the week that Rita threw at them. She had been quiet for weeks.

On the Moon palace, Rita smiled as she contemplated on how to destroy Zordon. He would pay for what he had done, and the best way to do that was to destroy those power punks. She would watch them suffer, and he would finally know how she had suffered befor.e the life e has ebbed out of him. She smirked as she, too, watched over those destined to become power brats. She watched a conversation at the Oliver home with avid interest.

"Tommy," Frank Oliver said, "I know you are disappointed but I can hardly help where my job sends me. But you are just starting high school, and you will meet new friends."

"But Dad, I really like it here, and I'm really tired of moving. I thought after you retired from the marines that was it."

"So did I. But General Lee has recruited me to find out about some apparent monster attacks in Angel Grove, California."

"Monster attacks, that is Hollywood, right? Are you sure they just aren't some kind of escape special effects things?"

"That's what I'm going to find out. With any luck, I'll be finished in a few weeks and we can come back. That is if you don't have a new girlfriend by then."

"Dad, don't start."

"Come on, Thomas, you are fifteen now, it's about time you were interested in girls."

"I am. They just aren't interested in me. And don't try to change the subject."

"We won't even get our deposit back if we leave now," Tommy complained. "And we can't afford two rents while we tell the government that Holly, wood needs to collect their props."

"We aren't. We are moving to Angel Grove. General Lee is responsible for many things in our lives. If all he wants in return is a simple favor, we will do our best to oblidge him."

"Okay, Dad."

"Come on, Thomas, let's spar," Frank said, grabbing a towel and heading to the basement his son following closely at his heels as they begin dueling.

"He's magnificent," Rita said as he watched him. "Do you think he can defeat the red ranger?" she asked.

"We will have to see. Separate Jason and the power brats will be destroyed."

"Goldar, keep an eye on him. I want to know the second he arrives in Angel Grove."

"Yes, Empress."


	2. Part One:Chapter 1: Angel Grove

What I learned from watching the Power Rangers?

Five Regular Power Rangers can't do in the whole episode what it takes one Green Ranger to do.

Rocky is the only Red Ranger that was never a leader.

Chapter One

Angel Grove

_Angel Grove, California_

_Oliver Household_

Tommy Oliver surveyed the apartment his father was renting until they found out how permanent their stay in Angel Grove would be. He went to his room and started putting his bed together. Rails, headboard, footboard and two mattresses. This was not new to him. Frank had had some guys come over and help them unload. Two guys, he and his son had moved all the furniture into the correct rooms. He was used to moving by now and so was Tommy.

It was a small three bedroom apartment with two bathrooms. There was a bedroom for his father, one for himself, and their martial arts room. His father knocked on the door as he was finishing his bed. "Thomas, can I come in?"

"Sure, Dad. It's not like I have anything better to do?"

"I brought you some sheets. Green or white?" he asked holding up the packaged sheets he had picked up

.

"Green's fine, Dad."

"Always the military brat," his father teased before tossing him the green package which Tommy immediately opened up and his father helped him put them on the bed, and tossed him a pillow for the pillow cases. "After you finish in here, why don't you head down to the Youth Center, I hear there's to be some kinds of martial arts expo in a few days, you should sign up, make some friends."

"Why bother, if we're going back anyway."

"Thomas David Oliver," his father warned, "I have always taught you to make the best of any situation no matter what it is. Whenever you get back, you should call your mother. Let her know about the move."

"Why don't you call her, Dad?"

Frank shot his son a look and backed out of the room. "Make sure to get some sleep this weekend. Monday we register you for school."

"I know the drill, Dad," he stated as his father left. He finished putting his clothes away and showered and changed into an old military wife beater of his dad's and matching green jogging pants. He quickly put on and laced his tennis shoes and began the job to the youth center.

_Angel Grove, California_

_Angel Grove Youth Center_

Tommy Oliver entered the Youth Center and grabbed water. "Hey, kid, you're new here, right?"

"How did you guess?" Tommy cracked before he smiled. "Yeah, I'm Tommy, Tommy Oliver."

"First ones on the house kid. I'm Ernie," Ernie pointed to the sign that said 'Ernie's juice

and bar.'

"Thanks, Ernie," he took at gulp of water and smiled. "So where do I sign up for the Martial Arts Expo?" Ernie gave him directions and he signed up.

"So kid…."

"Tommy."

"Tommy, why did your parents move here?"

"For the juice," Tommy cracked. He could never reveal his Dad's missions. "No, Dad's retired and wants a place more peaceful."

"Well, he sure picked the wrong place for that," Ernie added. "Angel Grove is home of the monster of the week and of course…" his voice lowered, "the Power Rangers."

"What's so great about some teenagers dressed up in Halloween costumes?"

"What's so great about them?" came an annoying voice. A bully, if Tommy wasn't mistaken. "You must be stupid. Did you hear what he said, Skull?"

"Yeah, what are you a dufus? We could be the power rangers."

"You…you've got to be kidding me?"

"Hey don't talk to Bulky that way?"

"Who do you think you are anyway?"

"Tommy Oliver."

"Well let me tell you something Tommy Oliver, no one insults us and gets away with it."

Tommy looked at them dubiously and stood up; he looked down at them and turned his back walking away.

"Hey, don't walk away from us."

"Yeah, don't walk away. We'll show you, won't we Bulky?

Ten minutes later he was counting his breaths as he waiting for his name to be announced. He fought, and he fought well each and every time, he seemed to soar through the Expo until he faced the champion, a freshmen whose name was Jason Lee Scott. He always won the Expos. There was something about Jason that made him take a step back and access him differently than he had all the rest. He wore a red shirt much like his own of green and black pants, he was muscular and a little heavy set, but it was all muscle, not in the way Bulky was.

He seemed to radiate power in a way he didn't understand. As he stood waiting, he looked out at the crowd and four teenagers caught his eye. There they stood two girls and two boys. The girls wore pink and yellow and the boys were dressed in blue and black. What was it about them that drew his attention? He shook his head to clear it as his name was announced and he faced Jason, his most difficult opponent of the day. Once the match was over he shook Jason's hand and felt something like static electricity. He wondered if his opponent had felt it. Before he could comment …Jason was with his friends. Now that he had time, he observed them closer, without them noticing.

The yellow one was Asian and had long straight black hair and smiled easily. The blue one wore glasses and carried himself with less confidence than did any of the others. He seemed intelligent but that could just be the glasses. The African American that wore black busted out into a dance move as he watched and easily appeared to be flirting with the girls. He wondered which one was dating him. And the girl in pink, she had pretty dark brown hair and eyes to match. She smiled as she noticed him watching her and as their eyes met he looked away, embarrassed to have been caught staring. He glanced back and noticed that all but the girls had disappeared. He noticed them looking at him and smiling, the pink one seemed to hold back as the yellow one drug her after her friends. He smiled and started to wave but thought better of it, after all her friend were waiting on her. He stopped by and talked to Ernie before heading home.

_Moon Palace_

"Did you see that Finster? A draw. Why haven't none of my monsters ever gotten a draw against the Red Ranger?"

"I will try harder, my Empress."

"No, Finster. I. Want. Him. He will destroy the power brats, I guarantee it."

"I will get him for you, my Empress."

"No, I will." Squatt and Boboo began arguing.

"Shut up. I will send some putties after him tomorrow, then we will test him. If he passes we will have him. If not we'll either kill him or release him, I don't care which. Finster, get the mind control machine ready. NOW!"

"Yes, my Empress."

_Command Center_

"Alpha, I've got a bad feeling about something and will be entering a meditative state to figure what that is. I want you to shut down and get some rest."

"Of course, Zordon. You can always count on me."

"I know."


	3. Part1 Chapter 2: Angel Grove High School

What I learned from watching the Power Rangers:

The Power Rangers ALWAYS win. No exceptions.

Whenever Tommy and Kimberly have a date there is ALWAYS a monster.

The Green Ranger is the only one with a song. Go Green Ranger, Go.

Everyone is welcome to submit what they learned from watching the power rangers and I will add. Also, let me know if you like them, or not?

_Chapter Two:_

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_Angel Grove High School_

Tommy Oliver walked behind his father as the entered Angel Grove High School. He looked around for the group of teenagers that he had seen at the Youth Center but he didn't see them. The bell had probably around rung, he thought as he followed his father into the office that left after signing all the necessary papers. "Thomas, I'll see you at home. Have a good day at school. And try to mistake some friends in Angel Grove." Tommy smiled as his dad hurried away before he could answer; he had forgotten to tell him about Jason and his friends, but no matter. There was always later. As soon as his father left the principle opened his file. Tommy always wished he could see what was in it other than his grades and absences.

"It looks like you've been to a lot of different school, Mr. Oliver."

"Yes, sir."

"Seven different schools in five years."

"Yes, sir. My father was in the military."

"I see, and your mother."

"She's not a factor, sir. And I'd rather not get into it. It will not affect my

Performance or attendance here in any way," he stated, used to impressed the many schools with his vocabulary, vocabulary not normal for a teenage boy. It was always the quickest way to get rid of questions he didn't want to answer.

"Yes, well, here is your schedule. And if you will wait just a moment, one of our students will give you a tour. Ms. Frank, can you please send Billy Cranston in here," he asked after pressing a button. "Mr. Cranston is at the top of his class. He is president of the science club and does some tutoring around campus and at the youth center if I'm not mistaken." There was a knock at the door and the blue boy with glasses from the Youth Center.

"You wanted to see me, sir."

"Yes, Mr. Cranston, come in. It seems we have a new student. Billy Cranston, this is Tommy Oliver."

"It's nice to meet you Tommy. If you will just follow me," he stated holding out his hand for Tommy's schedule. Tommy slung his near-empty book sack over his arm and followed Billy. He shook his hand, and felt the same static electricity he had felt when he had shook hands with Billy.

"You fought Jason with minimum force considering he has been a champion for five consecutive years. It is the only time I have witnessed Jason at a stand-still." Tommy stood looking at the youth awestruck. Of course, he could translate what Billy had said, it just took him a moment. Although Tommy liked to impress the adults he never talked like that with other teens.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you. You've been friends with Jason awhile?"

"Affirmative, Tommy."

"These obviously are our lockers; you will have to acquire your own lock, however."

"I figured as much."

"How long have you known Jason?"

"Since my mother moved here. I was in my primary years."

"What grade?"

"Second."

"And the rest of your friends."

"The same."

"This is your history class. I can't help but notice while most of your classes are more advanced than average; your mathematical skills seem low." Facts he could remember, his driver's permit on the other hand….

"Yeah, math has never been my best subject."

"I could tutor you if you want."

"That would be great, Billy." Tommy kept him talking although he wondered about the rest of the group only learning Billy and Jason's name. He wondered about the girls, particularly the one in pink.

"And this is our cafeteria, and if I'm not mistaken it should just about be time to consume a not quite so nutritious meal to reenergize our bodies for the rest of the day," he stated looking down at his wrists. Tommy couldn't help but notice he wore two watches. Tommy heard a bell ring, and watched as students filed into the cafeteria. He turned and watched as the girl in pink waved to Billy, and then her face dropped for an instant and she touched a hand to her hair before smiling again as the girl in yellow caught up with her and they whispered before joining them. "Hello Kimberly, Trini, this is…"

"Tommy..." the girl in pink, Kimberly finished for him. She seemed to turn red. "Right?"

"That's right, Kimberly. I'm Tommy Oliver, how did you..."

"I saw you fight Jason. No one has ever gotten a draw against him."

"Well I've been training all my life," he stated rolling his shoulders in a shrug. "It's nice to meet you both," he shook hands with Kimberly and froze, was there something pink glowing on their hands. This was different than the slight shock he had received with the others. It enveloped their hands and then disappeared and he figured his imagination was running wild. He watched as Kimberly turned to Trini with questioning eyes. He dropped her hand and shook Trini's and experienced only the faint shock.

"Would you like to sit with us, Tommy? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to…I don't want you to feel obligated or anything."

"No, I mean yes, I would like to Kim."

"Alright, Zack and Jason usually meets us here, but I don't see them," she frowned. He found it cute how her nose wrinkled up with concern and was hard pressed not to touch it or kiss it. He came to the lunch line and paid for his lunch and sat down right in front of Kim so he could look at her pretty face. Trini and Billy also sat opposite and he wondered if Billy liked Trini. She lowered her voice and Kimberly and Trini laughed and he wished he was sharing the secret with Kim.

"So what brings you to Angel Grove?"

"I told Ernie it was his juice," Tommy said.

She laughed low and deep, and he smiled, laughing with her. "So you've met Ernie?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty friendly."

"So why did you move here?" she persisted. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He lowered his voice, and it seemed to be just them at the table. "Can you keep a secret, Kim?"

"Absolutely," she smiled. "I am the mistress of secret keeping. You can tell me anything, Tommy."

"The power rangers and the monsters."

Kim's face went white for a moment before she blushed color flooding her beautiful face. "Th- the power rangers brought you to Angel Grove?"

"Yeah, indirectly of course. He's here to figure out where the monster came from," he added taking her hand in his. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned as he noticed a watch on her wrist like the one he had seen on Billy.

"What about your mother?"

"My parents are separated."

"I'm so sorry, Tommy," she stated squeezing his hand. Tommy smiled, he was making progress, and this was the most friends he'd ever had. Tommy dropped her hand when he heard the clank of two more trays.

"Start without us?" the one he assumed was named Zack said as he and Jason sat down.

"Tommy, right?"

"Yeah, you fought really well at the Expo."

"So did you. I was really impressed," he stated giving Jason and Zack his attention while Kimberly fell into conversation again with Trini again.

He looked back at Kimberly when she grabbed his arm. "We're going to the Youth Center after school, come with?"

"Sure, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."

"Great, I'll see you there," she gave him a devastating smile as she turned to go and he couldn't help but watch her.

"Come on Tommy, we must get you to class. There will be time for your pheromones to interact with Kimberly's later." Tommy laughed and put an arm over Billy's, slapping him on the arm with laughter. After school he met with his new friends and started to head with them to the Youth Center.

"Uh, guys I forgot my gym back, it has my martial arts stuff. I'll catch up with you later."

"You sure you don't want us to wait with you."

"No, thanks Kim, go ahead. I know the way."

"If you're sure, Tommy."

"It's no problem. Go ahead; I'll catch up with you later." Tommy grabbed his gym bag and was outside the school when he realized he had forgot his book in his last period class, he returned to Mrs. Applebee and retrieved his book.

He packed it away and sighed as he began to jog toward the Youth Center only he was quickly tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see….a putty. Well, apparently the Hollywood props were real. So much for going home, and so much for all his sarcastic remarks toward his father. He slipped into his fighting stance and fought the putties. He was pulling his punches when it suddenly dawned on him, he didn't have to pull his punches, this wasn't a match it was life or death, and these things weren't even human. He stopped pulling his punches even as he realized that more had appeared out of thin air replacing the ones he had defeated.

"Is that all you've got?" he screamed at no one in particular. He felt light headed as he was transported somewhere with weird looking creatures. He fell to his knees, transporting making his dizzy.

"He's perfect," the human-ish woman said looking at a monkey wearing gold. "And he's mine! All mine! Zordon must be seething with jealously because I got to him first. He's mine. Are you sure he'll be loyal?" she asked a white looking alien,

"I am completely positive, my Empress."

"What do you want with me?" he asked trying to fight through the fog in his mind. "Where am I?"

"You- pathetic human, are at the Moon Palace."

"What do you want with me?" he questioned as he fought the fight that made him want to give in to sleep, but he couldn't not yet.

"You will serve me, and only me. You will help me destroy the power rangers. What do you think of that Tommy?"

"I think I will never serve you. In case you didn't know slavery was abolished in 1865," and with that his eyelids fell heavy and he succumbed to sleep.

"Will he be able to transport later?" Rita asked Finster.

"Yes, once he receives the green power coin it shouldn't be a problem on a homo sapien makeup.

"Goldar, take him to the chamber and I'm going to rest and conserve my strength so that Tommy Oliver will be under my control, my command, and he will be the end to the Power Rangers."


	4. Chapter 3: Moon Palace

What I learned from Power Rangers: They ALWAYS target Tommy.

Tommy is the only Ranger that realizes the very real possibility of being thrown from his zord hence the dragonzord. Hm hm hm hm.

Moon Palace

_Moon Palace_

_Somewhere on the Moon, but able to see Angel Grove_

Empress Rita knew that although Finster's machine was great for brainwashing she desired a much different pet in Tommy Oliver, she wanted him to become a creature that although completely and abidingly loyal to her, could think independently, able to adapt to the Blue Ranger's changing inventions and plans, able to think on his feet, it was the only way to win the war against Zordon.

She left the Throne Room and made her way to the dungeon where her newest minion was being held. She stood back and watched as the green fused with him. She pushed a button lifting the machine upright so that she could maintain eye contact with him. Contact was very important in ensuring loyalty and the workings of this particular spell. She focused and saw his life flash before her eyes.

She saw his mother discovering his talent in the ring at the young age of four, and she drugs him to circuit after circuit within the confines of the military bases. She saw the fights between his parents escalate and the realization that his mother had cheated on his father. She saw the tense relationship between his father heal and become stronger. Tommy had blamed himself for their divorce. She saw the reason behind the divorce being that his mother had cheated on his father with his coach. She knew his mother had expected him to go with her as she was going to take him nation-wide. He had been champion in several regions. He had refused, she had made him feel guilty but he had reminded himself that it was she that was leaving not the other way around. Frank's wife had just left him, the last thing he needed was for his son to abandon him as well. Tommy would never abandon his father even when it meant his father would be gone for weeks at a time on missions that he could know very little about. He went to visit his mother Naomi Oliver once a week during the summer and at Christmas and he received emails from her, but things that had been tense before seemed nonexistent.

Rita smiled the plan wasn't to make him hate his father, the young teenager before her was loyal to a fault and it was his loyalty to both parents that had made the divorce so hard on him. Ultimately even though he resented his mother it had been the fact that she was abandoning the family that had made his choice, and as long as she could twist that loyalty into loyalty for her this could not fail. She knew that his father had not dated since his parents had separated and all she had to do was make him think he was the burden. This shouldn't be too hard given the circumstances of his parents' divorce. Plus, he had gone through a little stint as a bad boy getting into some minor trouble; she twisted his thoughts to believe that he was causing problems for his father.

Without Tommy his father would be remarried with a happy family and children he could be proud of. The only loyalty Tommy showed toward his mother was her heritage. In deference toward his Native American ancestors he wore his hair long, something that had caused him to be mocked whenever he was younger. He had cut it several times as their teasing had gotten worse, and he had fought them, in a fit of rage, getting himself expelled. He now wore it as a mullet intent on never cutting it again. Rita maintained eye contact for hours and finally backed away giving time for the thoughts to be readjusted. She had a migraine. The pain she could deal with, it even brought smiles to her face. What disturbed her was the memories of how he had reached out to the new kids and shown them around, how he easily made friends with the other military brats, offering tutoring when he could and offering to babysit others when their fathers were away. He was just so GOOD. She had to break him of that. He had to twist his memories, giving him pain in things that had brought him pleasure; she needed him to focus on his pain and anger.

She called Squat and Bubo to her, "I need you to call Tommy's father, and tell him he is sleeping over. You are his friends," she stressed. "You attend school with those pesky brats. I don't want Zordon or even his father to suspect anything amiss until the transformation is complete."

"Yes, my Empress," she shooed them away as she thought of more ways to keep him under her power and influence. She sought out a secret book of spells that had once belonged to her mother, who had been a great sorceress in her day. 'Everything you need to know about Brainwashing but were afraid to ask' the book was titled. She opened the page, a small smile forming on her lips as she thought of her mother.

This could be dangerous, to her and to the fallen Tommy. This could have adverse effects. She would need to connect with him, and maintain eye contact with him every day to keep the spell working to its fullest, otherwise with time apart it wouldn't be as potent and could wear off, she would have to keep that it mind. 'One word of caution,' she read her mother's ancient handwriting, 'personality effects can be transferable through the brainwasher and the sorceress. Both may exhibit personality characteristics of the other. Beware.' So she would be more aggressive, as if that could hurt, and he may enjoy torturing others, this was not a problem for her. When she was finished with Earth, she would bring him with her to conquer the rest of the universe. At some point she would have to report back to the Emperors of Evil Alliance, or the EEA. He would be the only survivor of Earth, depending on what she decided would be its fate. She placed both hands on either side of his brain, the better to maintain contact as she continued forging a bond with her protégée.

_Inside Tommy's head_

Tommy was in his childhood bedroom, alone his parents had stepped out of the house to argue, when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said. He turned and watched as a familiar human lady entered wearing a pink dress. She had on the strangest outfit he had ever seen. She had on a brazier over her dress, cone-shaped pointy bra thinks pointing outward. On her head, was a wig of some sort and in her hand was a strange wand.

"I can make this stop. If it wasn't for you they would have never married, they would both be happy with other families, living better happier lives."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, Tommy, I only want to help you. I can make this all go away."

"You can make them happy."

"Of course I can. I have the power to do many great things in the universe, Tommy."

"What do you want from me?" 

"I want you to help me. I need you, only you can help me. There is a wizard who wants to destroy me, all that I have done in the universe. Only you can help me, save my life Tommy. I need you. Has anyone ever really needed you? You parents didn't."

Tommy was listening, she was right, he wasn't sure that anyone had ever needed him. It was nice to be needed. To have a feeling of belonging. She could give him that.

"You will be a part of my family, Tommy. You will have dozens of brothers and sisters, friends, a sense of belong. All that I have will one day belong to you."

"I'm listening."

"Just join me; I will give you the power to help me. To have control of your own destiny. All I need is your word, I trust you Tommy, to do the right thing."

Tommy hesitated, a part of him felt this was wrong, and why couldn't he remember who she was. But there was a stronger part of him that wanted all that she offered. But what was the price, there was always a price, always a deal of this magnitude was signed in blood.

"What's the catch?"

"You will not have a normal childhood, but when have you ever. You will travel with me to worlds you cannot even be able to imagine, and you will command a Zord, once we retrieve it from the Power Rangers, it was stolen from me a long time ago, although I have a power coin, I need a very special object to attain the Zord, and I need your help to get it."

"You say someone stole it from you."

"Yes."

"Then I will do anything in my power to return it to you."

"I know you will, Tommy, I have complete confidence in you."

"Thank you."

"Empress Rita."

"Empress Rita. I will do my best to serve you until the day my heart stops beating." And with that Tommy's dream faded away.

_Moon Palace_

Rita was exhausted and she had a massive headache. She spoke telepathically to Goldar and he appeared. She leaned on him heavily as he escorted her to her room. She was using more power than she had since her imprisonment in the dumpster, and it was weakening her. She could not observe earth until she was stronger; she only hoped that Zordon hadn't noticed the disappearance of Tommy and that the brats weren't alerted too soon. She wouldn't have a chance to fight if they attacked her here. Of course per the terms of their treaty she always got to make the first move. That had been a stroke of pure genius before their battle, getting him to agree to that little stipulation, of course, Zordon always had been peaceful. She smirked at the word, and managed to send a message to Scorpina, she would be recruiting her help in her mission, and even with Tommy she wanted back-up. Besides, Goldar always got crabby if he went too long without female companionship and her putties weren't enough to satisfy Goldar. She respected her minion and encouraged his discussions on battle plans. She was curious as how Tommy would interact with Goldar. Goldar was the least replaceable of all her minions, Finster coming in second.

Saturday afternoon after spending the whole day in Finster's machine, Finster approached her. "He's ready my Empress. You can awake him at will."

She nodded and ordered Squat to prepare a room for Tommy in the west ring. She touched Tommy as she had earlier and stepped away, pushing and pulling levels to release him from the machine and stepped back. He instantly dropped to his knees, and looked up at her. "My Empress, how can I serve you?" she smiled, this was better. She turned to Goldar and smiled.

"You could take lessons from Tommy in how to treat and Empress." He snorted and ignored her. "Rise, Tommy. You are to become my new green ranger. Here is your dragon power coin and morpher. You are to control the Dragonzord as soon as we can retrieve the stolen dragon dagger. For now you will use any weapon of your choosing from the armory. Goldar will escort you. Afterwards, Goldar will show you around and escort your room to use while you are here. I want you to go home after dinner and tell your father you have made friends and were staying with them. You will return here after school on Monday. I want you here by six pm earth time. Don't be late."

"Yes, my Empress."

"And I want you to get close to the Power Rangers. Goldar will update you on our progress with the power rangers. You will report to him unless otherwise ordered, do you understand me?"

"Yes, my Empress."

"Good. You are dismissed."

She smiled it had worked; this was not the same mindset of the youth who had told her that slavery did not exist anymore.


	5. Chapter 4: Setting the Stage

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. This is why I do this lol.**

**What I leaned from Power Rangers: Zedd has a weird thing for Kimberly**

**Kimberly and Tommy's ninja powers coordinate during attacks**

**All of Kimberly's Zords can fly. A/N Yes, I know Tommy doesn't seem evil yet…but that's part of the plan to destroy them.**

Setting the Stage

_Angel Grove, California_

_Angel Grove High School_

Kimberly Ann Hart was at her locker looking a little down when Zack and Billy arrived. "What's wrong Kimberly?" Zack asked. "You look like there's something bothering you."

"I agree. Your body language and mannerisms suggest that something is bothering you, Kimberly."

"Oh it's just….Tommy, he never showed the other day. I was a little worried. I hope nothing happened to him. It just didn't seem like him to not show up," Kim added.

"Well, we don' know him well enough yet," Jason stated hearing the last part of the conversation.

"Oh, don't listen to him;" added Trini, "He's still sore that Tommy tied him at the Expo."

"I'm not," Jason insisted. "What do we know about him? And haven't you guys found it a little suspicious that we had an entire weekend without the power rangers saving the day?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"What is it with this guy?" Zack asked, "He's unhappy when they save the day, and unhappy when there are no monster attacks. I for one actually had a date this weekend, and am thankful it wasn't interrupted."

"I was able to work on some projects that I had been putting off," Billy added.

"And I was able to spend some time with Grandma. We went to the nursing home to visit her. I haven't been in so long, I was worried she wouldn't recognize me," Trini added.

"Still, I think she's up to something. It's not like her," Jason insisted.

"Come on, Jase, even evil sorceresses need a vacation," Kimberly added. She turned to her locker to get her stuff while the rest of the gang headed to classes. She was stopped by Angela who asked her if she still wanted to be a cheerleader. "Of course. There's nothing I enjoy more than cheering," Kimberly argued.

"Well, no matter how good you think you are, you miss one more practice and you're off the team. No more exceptions. No more emergencies. No more excuses." Kimberly nodded absentmindedly. As much as she loved cheerleading, saving the world from Rita was a little more important. She sighed and then smiled as she noticed Tommy watching her. Before she could approach him though, Bulk and Skull approached her.

"Hey, babe, you need a big strong man to help you with your books."

"Yeah, and I'm still waiting to find one, Skull."

"I think it's time we teach her a lesson."

"Hey," Tommy stated, coming over, "didn't you hear the lady. She. Said. No," he stated punctuating the sentence.

"Or maybe we should teach you the lesson," Bulk added peering down at the shorter teen. Tommy smiled, and then fell into fighting stance, performing a series of jabs and kicks that came close to hitting the bullies but never quite made it.

"That was great."

"You're welcome," he smiled at her. "Well, I'll see you around."

"Tommy, Tommy wait." He stopped. "What happened to you the other day?"

"Oh, that," a shadow passed over his face as it changed, it shifted, became harder somehow. "Something came up." She could have sworn his eyes flashed green, but it must have been a trick of the lights.

"Well if you want to do something. Sometime."

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but what about cheerleading?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, if you want you could watch me. I have practice today after school, and if you want we could make it to Ernie's."

"Maybe some other time, I've got someplace I have to be. I'm sorry, Kimberly." Kimberly frowned, yesterday he had called her Kim and although she hadn't liked it before she did now, and now she missed it.

After school, Kimberly did make it to cheerleading practice, but Tommy didn't show up. Instead, he was tutoring with Tommy.

"The pathagrum therom a squared plus B squared equals C squared, also known as Leg squared plus leg squared equals hypothum. What is a hypothum, Tommy?" Tommy frowned, he had taken this tutoring gig so that at some point he could hurt the Blue Ranger, but this was just boring. He looked at his watch, only an hour and a half before he could meet with his Empress.

"Please try to focus, Tommy. There are other things I could be doing. If you are so infactuated with Kimberly why don't you ask her out."

"Kimberly?"

"Yes, I can only assume that if you aren't paying attention to the Geomenry your thoughts are being overtaken by your hormones and are projecting images of Kimberly due to the pheromones from both you and Kimberly and the fact that she keeps looking around, my observations would conclude that the feeling is mutual."

"Thanks, Billy."

"So go ask her out."

"Tell me something, Billy," Tommy asked grabbing a apple out of his duffel bag and biting into it as he leaned back on the grass, looking across the field at the cheerleaders. "How long have you liked Trini?"

"Trini. We just work together on some of my experiments."

"I'll tell you something Billy, I'll ask Kim out when you tell Trini how you feel."

"Tommy, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"How did you get so good at fighting? I mean I've never seen anyone tie with Jason, and be holding back."

"I've been doing this for as long as I can remember."

"Do you think you can teach me, you know, some moves."

"Why don't you get Jason or Zack?"

"I don't want to be in their classes again. They teach children, Tommy. And I don't want to slow them down."

"Alright."

"I could-"

"No. You help me with the math, and it's an even trade."

"Thanks, Tommy. I just don't want to hold them back."

"You have your own skills. You don't have to be a fighter, Billy."

"Actually, I do," Billy argued. Tommy looked at his watch. He was almost late. He had to get home, check it with his Dad, and get to his Empress, and report on his progress. He hoped she would be pleased.


	6. Chapter 5: The Script

**What I learned from watching the Power Rangers:**

**(Submitted by KateEals****) You can be a gymnast, but somehow be inexplicably endowed with fighting skills. .** .

…**Any event in your life is an opportunity for either a spell or a monster.**

**The Script**

_Moon Palace_

_Rita's Throne Room_

Tommy bowed upon teleporting. "How may I serve you, my Empress?"

"You may rise," she said with a smile, "Help me stand," she added as he came to her side. A little eye contact and a little physical contact would keep him under her control. Tommy easily whisked to her side and assisted his Empress. "It is almost time for you to reveal yourself. You did well today. You seem to have warmed up to both the blue and pink rangers, what about the others."

"Soon, my Empress. Kimberly likes me," he stated with a hint of a smile, "And Billy, even with the friends he has, he still feels as if he's the odd one out, he's too proud to ask Jason or Zack for help. Jason and I are supposed to practice martial arts tomorrow and I have every confidence, my Empress that Zack will be there as well. That will allow me to warm up to the Red and Black Rangers, which just leaves Trini, and as Kimberly's friend she's obligated to be friendly."

Rita thought for a moment, as an Earthling, he knew more about the customs of earth than she did and after all, this was one of the reasons she had recruited him. "Are you feelings on this clear, Green Ranger?"

"They are clear on this, my Empress. If this is about the Pink Ranger, there is no way I could feel anything but loathing for anyone so…good," he replied. She looked dubious but she found herself bushing it aware as she spoke kinder to those around her. "Goldar, would you get me some water, please."

Finster frowned, he had known the Empress all her life, had been with her parents since they had saved his life some millia ago, and had never heard her speak like that…his gaze traveled to the green ranger but he quickly dismissed the idea. The green ranger on the other hand had disappeared at the Empress's behest.

Tommy had teleported to the command center. He watched the small robot walk around the command center, surveying it. He had the computer virus but he hesitated to use it, as he looked at the viewing globe. He saw several different humans on the white globe and none of them were the power rangers. Some of them were even children, even. It confused Tommy. Why was this Zordon watching them? Was stealing the dragonzord from Empress Rita not good enough for him? Was he intent on kidnapping children as well? He would need to tell his Empress. Finally, the globe shifted to the Power Rangers, and he watched as Kimberly performed on the beams. She sure did look agile. He chuckled a little at her backflip, alerting Zordon to his presence. He watched as her friends clapped and she mentioned him. She really did worry about him. He had thought that only Empress Rita worried about him. He shook his head, shaking away the wayward thoughts and feelings.

"How is it possible that you are here? Only one equipped with a power coin can enter undetected."

"I have a power coin."

"So Rita has finally given someone her green power coin."

"That's right, I'm her Green Ranger, and she's my Empress."

"Tommy, I've been watching you a long time."

"You have? Why?"

"The same reason I watch all future power rangers."

"You are sick, man. You are like some kind of peeping Tom."

"She has you under an evil spell. Let me help you. Let us help you. We can break her spell, break her hold on you."

"No way, she needs me. I serve her, to the destruction of Zordon and the fall of the Power Rangers."

"Alpha, I need you." Alpha looked around, but Tommy hid behind a panel.

"Jason, is that you? Billy?" Tommy jumped out and implanted the virus pulling out the cords and watching as his memory banks starting deleting themselves.

"Any other calls, Zordon?" Tommy smirked.

"There is more to you than you know. There's an ancient prophecy that I believe is about you."

"Not interested," he stated as he pulled out his power blaster and began shooting up the command center.

"Tommy…please…I'm…losing…contact with your dimension. Tommy…please." Tommy smirked under the mask and shot some more blasts as he hoped he had fulfilled part of his mission. Today, he would reveal himself to his enemies. Tommy inserted a CD to pull information from the Command Center and later retrieved it.

He teleported back bowing at his Empress's side. "It is done."

"Good. Good," she purred as she helped him remove his mask and stroked his hair. "You are like my own son if I had ever had one."

"Thank you, Empress Rita. I only live to serve you."

"Good. Good," she led him hand and hand to watch Goldar's attack. "Tell me what you think of their skills."

"It's easy enough to tell who they are," he said, laying his helmet down, as he watched, "The Blue Ranger uses only the most basic of martial arts moves, the only thing that makes him a threat is his constant inventions. The Black Ranger uses a more innovative fighting style based off of hip-hop. The Yellow Ranger's Tie Kwon Do could be formable but she abhors violence. That leaves the Pink and Red Rangers. The Red Ranger is a very experienced fighter. He's the leader, the best plan is to subdue and separate him from the rest. Once you remove his leadership the others will be without morale, and make no mistake about it, they will fail."

Rita smiled as she turned to look into his eyes, and was pleased when they flashed green. She had worried during the day watching his interactions with the Pink and Blue Ranger that it had started to fade. She would have to grant him the Sword of Darkness; it would keep him solidified in darkness and evil. It would keep him on their side as long as he retained it and was never separated he would forever belong to her. "I would like for you to consider this your home. Do you not like it here, Green Ranger?"

"I do. I just don't want to be a burden on you."

"Tommy, you could never be a burden upon me, you know that. I am not your parents, I need you," she stated watching him closely. He nodded, and his eyes flashed again, signifying that her spell was working. "I will send Squatt to collect your things."

"Yes, my Empress."

"Now, now is the time. Go, Green Ranger," she stated handing him his helmet. "Before you go, I have a surprise for you." She summoned the sword to her. "This sword has been in my family for ten generations. It is yours, Tommy. The Sword of Darkness. Wield it with care, and never allow it out of your possession."

"I won't," he added, putting his helmet back on. A moment later he stood with Goldar on the battle field. He watched as Goldar fought them, his movements clumsy and slow. "This will be the end for the Power Rangers," he stated, although they hadn't noticed him. He watched as their Zords connected to form MegaZord. He wondered what it would take for him to get in there and then he remembered Empress Rita saying that only one with a power coin could enter the command center he bet the Zords worked the same way. He teleported to the top of the Zords and jumped in. "It's time to meet the Green Ranger," he said once inside. He began to immediately fight them, throwing them from their Zords as he jumped, following them to the ground.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" the Red Ranger, Jason, asked him. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's see here. Let's examine the situation closely, Red Ranger," he smirked, although they couldn't see it. "I'm in a Ranger suit. I have a power coin, have access to your Zords, and the Command Center, and am wearing Green. Any ideas?" he asked.

"You're the Green Ranger? But how, Zordon didn't mention a sixth Ranger?" the Pink Ranger, Kimberly, said.

"Very good, it appears you are a little quicker than your friends. Perhaps, you would like to join the dark side, sweetheart?"

"No thanks," she replied.

"Too bad," he replied, as he took out his power blaster and shot her in the lower leg before taking on the blue, back, and yellow rangers.

"You think you're so tough, well take me on then."

"With pleasure," he replied, as they fought, Tommy having the advantage of knowing who he was and anticipating his moves. Jason didn't have that luxury. He shot out green energy and laughed, mocking them as he teleported away.


	7. Chapter 6: Nighttime Fun

What I learned about Power Rangers?

Tommy keeps getting placed under an Evil Spell.

They always target Tommy.

Tommy Rocks!

Nighttime Fun

_Moon Palace_

_Somewhere on the Moon_

Tommy had removed his helmet and was eating and drinking alongside Goldar, Squat, and Boboo. "And then," Tommy laughed, "This is the best part, the Red Ranger actually said 'Who are you'" he laughed and Goldar joined in.

"I told you, didn't I, Green Ranger, that they have no imagination. Always the same boring lines."

"The pink ranger was the first to catch on. So of course I attacked them, I'd already attacked their Zords."

"Did they tell you you wouldn't get away with it?" Goldar asked.

"Not yet, but I'm waiting for it. The Red Ranger, he said, you think you're so tough, let's see so take me on. So I did," he laughed so hard his sides hurt. "As if I hadn't just beaten them all. They have no strategy. You would have thought they would have attacked me all at once, but no each one of them has to prove they are the one to take me down," he laughed so hard he nearly snorted. "What they need is a strategy."

"They have no clue who they are messing with."

"I'll say one thing for them though; they are persistent, even without Zordon on their back."

"Once the Red Ranger is captured, leave him to me. I've got a score to settle with him."

"Do whatever you want with him, once I capture him. I've been thinking we could use him to get the dragonzord back and my dragon dagger."

"The Rangers would do anything to have their leader back."

"You mean just give him back?"

"Of course not, I mean let them think we will," he stated picking up a glass and downing it, drunk with his victory over the power rangers. His head hurt, he heard a voice in his head, beckoning him. He followed her command and found himself in the Throne Room.

"Why didn't you finish off the power rangers?"

"I wanted to toy with them, show them how helpless against us they really are."

"Hand over your power coin, Tommy." He demorphes and hands her his power coin. "Now get some sleep, you have a meeting with Jason and Zack tomorrow. There is only one rule of Zordon's that I agree with. You are to keep your identity secret."

"Yes, My Empress," he stated lowering himself to a bow. She handed him his power coin back.

"Never forget that I can take this from you as easily as I gave it to you. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, My Empress."

Tommy went to sleep with a pounding headache. He was doing the right thing, his parents would be better off, they would be happier, and Empress Rita needed him and his skills to protect her from Zordon, to retrieve her stolen dragonzord, and he would retrieve it. He would bring down Zordon and the Power Rangers who protected him.

Perhaps, for his completion he would be allowed to keep the Pink Ranger as a pet, as a prize for his success against Zordon. He smiled thinking about her and stood up, and he stumbled. He used his morpher to track the pink energy he had felt and teleported to her house, fully morphed.

_Angel Grove, California_

_Hart Houshold_

He hid in the shadows of her darkened pink room and he stared down at her, at the rise and fall of her chest, at her even breathing, he noticed the way the sheets had wrapped around her legs and felt his breathing come a little more shallow, he yearned to take off the helmet that sometimes made him feel claustrophobic. He approached her bed slowly, never taking his eyes off her sleeping form. He reached out and touched his gloved hand to her silky skin, feeling the pulse of her wrists. She murmured something he couldn't hear. He leaned his helmet down close to her lips to better make out the words. It was the most wonderful word to ever grace her lips. "Tommy," she whispered. He sat down on her bed careful not to put too much weight on the bed for fear she would awaken. Empress Rita would be disappointed in him, he thought suddenly. He shouldn't be here. She might take his power coin, the one thing that made him feel powerful, he hadn't felt this powerful ever, like he finally had some control over what happened in his life, always someone else was controlling his life. He took a deep breathe to calm himself. He ran his gloved hand up her arm and to her shoulders, marveling at the silken feel of her skin. He slipped one hand out from his glove to touch her lips. She started to scream and he brought his hand over her mouth, and loathed the fear that that action brought to her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promised.

"You had no problem doing that earlier today," she snapped when he released her to put his glove back on. He knew she understood that calling anyone was a bad idea.

"Oh come off it Pinkie, we both knew it wouldn't hurt you. You've taken much worse before."

"What did you do to Zordon?" she asked changing the subject.

"Zordon, he's gone."

"So it was you."

"You've already figured that out, have you not?" She didn't reply to that. He saw the blush rise to her cheeks.

"If you aren't here to kill me, what do you want?"

"What do I want? I want you to join me?"

"Join the dark side, join Rita. Never!" he grabbed both of her hands and squeezed lightly.

"Don't speak that way about Empress Rita. You have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Then enlighten me. Stop, you're hurting me." He released her immediately.

"I'm sorry. That was not my intention. If you only understood the power, the freedom of not having to live by the rules," he laughed. "It's so freeing. I wish that you could experience that with me."

"Why do you serve Rita?" she asked. She had never expected the green ranger to show up in her bedroom, but if he wanted to talk, she would talk. Except for grabbing her arms he had made no move to attack her at all. As long as he wasn't being threatening, she could be civil. He pulled her into his lap and she looked around ready to bolt. He rubbed her scalp, and played with her hair. He was extremely gentle.

"She needs me. And I need her. I am the only one that can help her, and she needs me, and my talents. She appreciates me, like no one else ever has. She worries about me. Why would I not serve her?"

"Are you under a spell?"

"No, of course not."

"You don't have to do her bidding, you could work with us."

"No! I can't do that!" he screamed, holding his head, and he fell to the floor. Kimberly had fallen when he had. She knelt by his side, wondering what to do, this was their greatest enemies and he was unarmed. She couldn't hurt him, he had shown her no violence and she was going to return in kind. Besides, if she did she would be breaking the rules of being a power ranger, and she wouldn't do that. But there was something far more; she just couldn't put her finger on it. She helped him into her bed.

"What do you need?" she asked him.

"Nothing from you, power brats," he hissed at her, grabbing his head.

"A glass of water, some aspirin."

"You cannot know my identity."

"I thought you said there were no rules."

"What do you know?"

She shrugged, and helped him sit up handing him the aspirin, which he stuck in his mouth without revealing anything except for a black head of hair. "You know who I am, it's only fair."

"Someday, Kimberly, you will be mine," he stated before teleporting away, leaving Kimberly bewilded.


	8. Chapter 7: Problem with Zordon

What I learned from watching Power Rangers?

Even a nerd can fight if he has too.

In no way does knowing hip hop limit you're fighting ability

Don't have a car? Not a problem. Take the girl of your dreams out on your very own robotic Zord!

A/N Let me know what you guys think. Also, I'm Thinking of Ending the Story right after the spell's broken any thoughts. Perhaps do a Part II? What other episodes would you like to read about? The Green Candle? The Island of Illusion? Power Punks?

The Problem with Zordon

_Angel Grove, California_

_Angel Grove High School_

_Kimberly's P O V_

Kimberly wondered if last night had been a dream, she had been dreaming of Tommy when she had awoken to see the Green Ranger standing over her bed, standing over her, his ungloved hand touching her lips. Kimberly's first reaction was to scream, but she realized he wasn't after her Mom or younger brother, he was after her. As long as she played along he would leave her family alone. She nodded her head, and he released her and put her glove back on. He sat down, and didn't move to attack. There wasn't any light on, and even though she could easily reach her morpher or use her communicator she didn't. She looked at him as he spoke in calm, comforting tones. Something about his voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it over the swirling emotions inside her.

She just couldn't understand why the Green Ranger was in her room, and he wasn't attacking her, wasn't even trying to kidnap her as Goldar had done on many occasions. She just couldn't figure out his agenda. Was he trying to seduce her? But why and to what purpose? He spoke of her joining him, and she declined, it wasn't until she spoke of Rita that he became angry with her. He had grabbed her and he hadn't really hurt her, but she had wondered how he would react. He had apologized immediately backing away from her, making her wonder just who was the Green Ranger? After he backed away from her he had been seized by a horrendous headache which she heard were legendary from Rita herself at the Moon Palace. He was in serious pain, and his bad attitude was back, leading her to the conclusion that he was indeed under a spell, and his actions did not follow the rules of the spell, he was obviously fighting it, and she only wanted to help. If only she knew who the Green Ranger was.

"Hey Kimberly, what's got you down?" Jason asked putting an arm around her. She returned his hug and smiled at him.

"It's just a nightmare I had."

"After yesterday, it's a wonder we all didn't have nightmares," Zack said coming up on her other side.

"You're telling me," Trini added, she lowered her voice; "With Zordon gone, and Alpha Five in repair mode, and now Goldar and this new Green Ranger…" she shivered.

"I was just thinking, the Green Ranger, what if he's under some kind of spell. It wouldn't be the first time Rita has cast a spell over one of us, and if Zordon hadn't found us first, what if Rita had had the power coins, and cast a spell over us..."

"Kimberly, don't you think that's reaching a little?" Trini asked.

"No, no, I don't."

"I don't know he seemed pretty willing to me," Jason added. Kimberly noticed Tommy walking by, and he hadn't stopped to say hello. He always spoke to her. She frowned. Something was different about him.

"Tommy," she called out to him. "Tommy, wait up."

"What is it, Kimberly," he asked and turned to his locker.

"I was just wondering…if maybe...you'd I don't know like to do something after school."

"I've got plans," he stated shortly.

"Tommy, why won't you look at me? Do I have a buger on my nose or something?" He turned to her then and smiled.

"I have plans with Zack and Jason after school but, would you want to cut class? I'll have you back in time for gymnastics or cheerleading. You have my word."

Kimberly bit her lip as she looked at him; she had never cut class before. She was the only one here, her friends wouldn't even know, and she had her communicator if anything else went wrong. "I don't know," she said slowly. She did have her morpher in case the putties attacked, but what if the Green Ranger attacked. How would her mother react? And then the pressure of everything that had built up around her, she felt enclosed, with Goldar, and Zordon missing, with Alpha Fives problems, and the Green Ranger and his nightly visit. Could she do just this one thing because she wanted to? Tommy started to turn away. "Wait. I mean, what we are waiting for?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"Hold my hand," he whispered.

_Tommy's POV_

Before he had asked her he had set a trap for the remaining power rangers. It was meant to include her as well, but as she approached him he had changed his mind. He would have to get away from her and keep the Kimberly putty against hurting her reputation. It had been his plan, after all as his mother used to quote some book she had read. 'One can survive everything nowadays, except death, and live down anything, except a good reputation.' Although he did want to ruin the Rangers credibility, he didn't want to destroy Kimberly. She grabbed his hand, squeezing his fingers as they walked quickly until the door closed behind her. Kimberly hid behind the wall and waited when no angry teacher or principal appeared she squealed and hugged him. "We did it," she said wrapping her arms around him, pressing her lips to his cheek. He caught her arms and brought her flush to his body.

"You're wearing green," she muttered, looking up into the green shirt he wore.

"Guilty," he said as she pulled back, "I'm an army brat."

"Oh," she added flushing.

"Come on, Kim, stay close to my side. We're going to make a dash for my van."

"What does it look like?"

"Like an army tank. It was an old army bus. Dad got if for five hundred bucks and we fixed it up."

"Cool."

"You bet. I'll take you anywhere you want to go." Without Kimberly they wouldn't be able to form the MegaZord, that left their weakened Zords, and it would cause a rift between the other rangers. Empress Rita would be pleased, he hoped.

"Will you take me shopping?" she asked.

"Girls," he stated and she laughed as he began tickling her. "Are you ticklish Kim?"

"No," she denied.

"I bet you are. I bet my Kimmy is ticklish," he teased as he attacked her.

_Jason's POV_

He didn't understand what had happened. How he and the other Power Rangers had ended up in detention, with Bulk and Skull for things they hadn't done. Zordon was gone, and this new Green Ranger. And what had been up with Kimberly this morning? She actually thought that then Green Ranger was being forced to serve Rita. He didn't seem like he minded being on the wrong side.

"Do you remember when you were worried when Rita hadn't attacked?" Zack asked him.

"Ah yes," Billy stated, "The good old days. My question is where Kimberly is, I haven't seen her since morning. You don't think Rita has her do you?"

"I sure hope not," Trini added. "My guess is she's with Tommy. Has anyone seen Tommy?"

"It's not like Kimberly to bail on us with all the problems we have?" Zack added. Bulk and Skull were watching T.V. The volume seemed to increase as the news caster came across the screen.

"We interrupt this normally scheduled program to tell you about how the Power Rangers attacked innocent citizens of Angel Grove. Yes, there's no need to adjust your television sets, you heard correctly. The Power Rangers who once fought alongside the side of good, have joined forces with those they once put away."

"The Power Rangers just wouldn't do that!" Zack exclaimed. Soon, he was able to sneak himself and the rest of the rangers to Angel Grove where the problem was taking place. Rita soon made the fake rangers grow and without Kimberly they couldn't form MegaZord, and the separate Zords were having trouble taking on their evil doubles by themselves.

"We need Kimberly!" Jason screamed.

"I'll try to contact her again," Billy replied as the Rangers attacked and for the second time in as many days they fell out of their droids.

_Kimberly's Point of View_

She squirmed away from her and then began tickling him. They were both red with laughter, when it happened. She didn't know if he had reached up, he didn't know if she had reached down when their lips met. She closed her eyes, and clung to him, forgetting Zordon, forgetting Alpha, forgetting the Power Rangers, forgetting the Green Ranger, forgetting everything except the feel of Tommy's lips under hers, on top of hers, against hers, she felt too much and she backed away off of him. Tommy's voice was concerned as he asked.

"Kim, I didn't hurt you did I? It wasn't my intention." She gulped as she looked at him, in the darkened van, and she heard the tone, she saw the green. She couldn't help it, tears filled her eyes and he was at her side instantly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"You-You-you are the Green Ranger."


	9. Part One Ch 8: Kidnapping Kim

A/N: IF it seems a little quick for the Evil Green Ranger to disappear, remember these characters have a mind of their own.

Kidnapping Kimberly

The concerned look slipped from his face and his voice was deceptively calm, "I thought after what we just shared you wouldn't accuse me of that."

"I'm not, it's just …why Tommy? Why did you come to my room last night? It's true, isn't it? You can't deny it. Tommy, you are the Green Ranger. It was you who destroyed Zordon. It was you who gave Alpha five the virus. It was you who snuck into my room last night. What have you done to my friends?" she asked fear creeping into her voice for the first time. Tommy shook his head trying to push away the headache the claimed him. The anger and fear slipped away from her. Worry claimed her, worry for Tommy. "Tommy, I can help you. Please, let me help you. I've been under Rita's spell before; I know you are fighting it. Let me help you."

"Save yourself, Pink Ranger."

"Kimberly," she spoke softly. "Tommy, my name is Kimberly."

"I know who you are. And news flash Kimberly, the world doesn't revolve around you." He scooped her into his arms and teleported to the Moon Palace.

_Moon Palace_

_Someplace on the Moon_

_Tommy's POV_

"Tommy, put me down. I can't be here. It's against the rules."

"Well, you've already broken the rules once today, haven't you? Don't you even wonder what your friends are up to?"

"If you've hurt them, Tommy, I'll never forgive you."

"I believe you mean you'll never forgive yourself. For going off with me. The enemy. You knew that I could attack today. You know without them they can't form…"

"MegaZord."

"That's right, Pink Ranger." He reached into her pocket, taking her power morpher. "I'll hang onto this for now, you won't be needing it."

"Tommy! No! Give that back!" She began hitting him, trying to bite him, but he held on tight, able to contain her.

"If you aren't nice to me, I may decide to hurt Jason more than I had intended when he arrives. And trust me he won't be treated as kindly."

"Leave Jason alone. You are nothing but a bully, Tommy Oliver!" she screamed even as she ceased trying to hurt him. He knelt at Rita's feet with her in his arms.

"Empress Rita, I have captured the Pink Ranger."

"I thought the plan was to capture the Red Ranger," she frowned. "You were supposed to bring me the RED RANGER!" she screamed at him, reaching out with her wand and hitting him on the head.

"Yes, my Empress. But without the Pink Ranger they were unable to call MegaZord."

"What am I supposed to do with her?" she whined.

"I would like to keep her," he stated his eyes cast down. "She won't be a threat, my Empress. I have removed her morpher and communicator."

"Goldar!" she screamed.

"There's no need to inform Goldar," Tommy spoke quickly, "He has his own female friend. I would like to keep the Pink Ranger as mine."

_Kimberly's POV_

"I'm not yours!" she screamed at him, "And I am not staying here."

"TOMMY!" Rita screamed at him, and he had another headache, Kim wrapped her arms around him, despite being mad at him. She couldn't leave him to Rita's whim. "How many times must you defy me over that pathetic ranger?"

"I'll show you whose pathetic, Rita!" she screamed. She turned to Tommy, "Lean on me. Please. I can help you."

"It is done, the Red Ranger is in the Dark Dimension," Goldar stated. "What's she doing there? What's wrong with Green Ranger?"

"He's being infected by a pink virus," she whined. "Get Finster. Where is his Sword of Darkness?"

"You-have been controlling me?" he croaked out, pained.

"Rita stop it, can't you see your hurting him."

"He's mine, pink ranger. Mine," Rita screamed.

"Don't count on it, dragon breathe," she retorted. "Tommy, listen to me. I've been under her spells before. It helps to concentrate on something. Like the sound of my voice. Where's your room?" she asked and he mumbled directions weakly. "It's only fair that I get to see where you sleep," she quipped, earning a short laugh.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked, once she had him lying down.

"I can't. I've got to free Jason, and get out of here."

"He's just going to torment him a little. He won't kill him. Goldar has a score to settle," Tommy said in a calm voice.

"Tommy, I'm still mad at you for lying to me," she said, softly. "Why?"

"Kim- I can't let you warn them."

"Why are you serving her?"

"I have too. She's the only one I can count on, the only one I can trust, the only one who worries about me."

"Really? Tommy, do you believe that?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him. She had to believe in her fairytales, just once.

"What is she talking about, the Sword of Darkness?"

"It's a sword she had given me. I'm never supposed to be parted from it. I haven't used it since I fought you guys the other day. I was supposed to be in the battle today, but I got sidetracked today. ..with you."

_Tommy's POV_

Tommy felt funny as he was talking with Kimberly, here at the Moon Palace. He felt like he was shifting, like a switch that was being turned on and off. He felt like he had to serve his Empress and then like he didn't. If she wanted to destroy Earth why was he helping her? A lot of innocent people would die. His parents. His friends. All the military brats like him he had looked after. They would all die. Kimberly would die, even if he kept her with him. And why did he want to keep her against her will? He focused on her words on her voice as he answered her questions, truthfully and honestly.

"Were you just manipulating me this whole time?"

He sat up despite his pounding head. "No Kim, it wasn't. I've always been honest with you. I admit that I was manipulating your friends."

"Gee, Thanks."

"But with you, it was different. You don't know how many times I almost told you, I wanted to, but something held me back."

"Rita."

"She's not going to let you go," Kimberly said, and she lowered her lips to his, and the pink and green lights swirled around their heads. Squatt and Boboo couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Well, she doesn't have a choice," he stated as his eyes glowed and sparks flew two or three times and his eyes returned to normal. "I've got to get you out of here, Kim."

"I'm not leaving without you and Jason."

He shook his head clearing it. What had he done? He had to make things right, he kissed her again, and he felt clearer. Was she counteracting whatever spell had been casts. "How long do you think it will take before she knows?"

"Not long, she got this feeling with her spells," Kimberly added. He handed her back her communicator and morpher. "It's morphing time." Tommy pulled out his own morpher after watching her and morphed into the green ranger.

"Tommy, no offence but Jason's not going to be glad to see you."

"I can handle it."

"Billy, this is Kimberly, are you guys okay?"

"Are you okay, Kimberly?" Trini answered.

"I'm at the Moon Palace. The Green Ranger."

"We know, Jason's missing," Zack stated.

"Actually, we're going to save him."

"Whose we?" Billy asked.

"Me and Tommy. He's the Green Ranger."

"The…WHAT?" they asked but she had followed Tommy instead.

"This better not be a trick."

"I'm going to earn back your trust."

"What are you doing here?" Jason shouted. "Kimberly, get away from him."

"No, it's not what you think."

"You've turned on me too, how could you?"

"No. It's Tommy. He's on our side."

"Prove it, get me out of here."

"I can't," Tommy stated.

"Tommy," Kim started.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's special rope. Only the one who put it on him can take it off. The most you can do is teleport him, but it's not guarantee it will come off, but I might be able to trick him. Goldar trusts me."

"I wonder why."


	10. Part 1: Chap 9: Free Red

**A/N Let me know what episodes you guys would like to see. You can send it in a review or pm me! I would like to know what you think. **

**What I learned from the power rangers**

**Apparently there is a prophecy about six power rangers working together as one, yet Zordon only chose five.**

**Tommy is the only one with his own song, First Go Green Ranger, and then Go White Ranger. Where's the Red Ranger's song? **

Free the Red Ranger

_Moon Palace_

_Somewhere on the Moon_

_Kim's POV_

"What are we going to do, Tommy?" Kimberly asked the Green Ranger. As she looked at him she could hardly believe it had taken her so long to figure out that Tommy was the Green Ranger. All the pieces had been there and they had fit. After Tommy moved to town, the Green Ranger was recruited by Rita. Tommy chose green to wear in his every day clothes much like she, Jason, Trini, Billy and even Zack chose their own ranger colors. He walked with an air of confidence and yet an aura of shy mystery. The dragon, it suited him well. He had flirted with her even in the midst of battle. He had wanted her on his side.

"I have a plan, but you have to do exactly as I say Kim."

Kimberly looked at him curiously although he could tell with her morphed. He had called her Kim, and as far as she was concerned that was a good sign. "What is it?"

"I need you to demorph and follow my lead."

"But I'll be vulnerable without my powers."

"Kim, trust me."

"Don't listen to him, Kimberly. It's a trap!" Jason shouted at her. Tommy reached up and took off his helmet, and he reached for her hand.

"Do you trust me?"

"I don't know," she said, "I want to, I would like to think that you wouldn't put me in danger but…I can't Tommy. But..." the smiled fell from his face, even as she squeezed his hand. "But I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, except Rita, and Goldar," she added and Tommy laughed. "And I'll never be able to trust you if I don't start now," she reached up and took off her helmet and reached up and kissed him, and she felt the power swarming between them. "Pterodactyl deactivate," she whispered, and there stood Kimberly and not the Pink Ranger.

_Tommy's POV_

Tommy felt and saw the lights between them, there was something between them although he wouldn't put a name to it. He was getting far too comfortable kissing Kim; it felt like he needed her to stay good. As if his power coin itself was rooted in evil and Kim's pink power was the only thing that held the evil back, that and Kim herself. He had to remember that she was here to save her friend, not to save him. She was giving him a chance to prove himself, to prove that the dragonzord was worthy of the pterodactyl. He watched as she demorphed placing her trust in him. "Follow me," he stated, leaving Jason there.

"So what's the plan?" she whispered.

"You are going to have to pretend to be my slave."

"I am no one's slave," she snapped, looking down at him haughtily.

"I know, Kim. I know. And I want you to know I'm sorry, but if we want to save Jason this is the only way. You have to follow my league. Goldar doesn't know that…that I'm helping the Power Rangers, and by the time he figures it out Jason will be free. The only way your presence works is…"

"As your minion."

"Exactly," he stated. "So please just follow my lead."

"Okay, what should I do?"

"No matter what is said don't speak, and try to pretend you hate me."

"Oh, I don't have to pretend," she stated as he grabbed her arm and she pulled away from him. "Let go of me! Tommy, I will never forgive you for this!" she screamed as they approached Goldar.

"What have we here?" Goldar asked. "Ah, the Pink Ranger. I always found her to be wittier than the Yellow Ranger," Goldar nodded, his approval. "I guess once we destroy earth, you will at least have a souvenir."

"I'm no one's trophy," she snapped.

"Once she learns some obedience of course."

"To that end, I need your help, Goldar."

"What can I do to help?"

"I thought I would show her what I do to Power Rangers who...need obedience. I thought I would play with the Red Ranger for a bit. Do you mind?"

"After you, Green Ranger."

"Thanks, man," Tommy replied as he followed Tommy.

"You will never get away with this," Jason growled at him. "Kimberly, get away from them. He isn't who you think. Run. Get the other rangers."

"I can't," she feined helplessness, "He's too strong." Goldar reached for the rope and untied the rope.

"If that's all…" Goldar asked.

"Actually," Tommy stated with a smile, as he elbowed him in the face and Kimberly grabbed the rope tying the ugly monkey up.

"Nice job, Kim."

"Anytime, Tommy."

"Let's get to the Command Center."

"I'm not letting him anywhere near Alpha."

"He can help, Jason. He can bring Zordon back, can't you?" she asked.

"I can try," he stated, "If I can't I'm sure Billy can."

"No, Kimberly, I'm not letting him in."

"You can't stop him, Jason, he has a power coin. And he saved your life."

"He's the reason we were in danger to begin with."

"Oh, come off it, Jase, he was under Rita's spell. It's not the first time one of us has been."

"What were you doing with him today?"

"You may act like my big brother, but you aren't."

"Kim, Jason, we've got to go. Rita will be sending an army of putties if we don't leave."

"Then we'll give her you, that's what she wants."

"No, we won't." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly and they teleported away with Jason on their heels.


	11. Part 1: Chap 10: Zordon

Return of Zordon

_Command Center_

_Tommy's POV_

"Alert, Intruder, put the shield down around Kimberly and Tommy," Jason ordered and Zack hurried to follow his orders. Tommy took off his helmet.

"Green Ranger, demorph," Tommy said and the Rangers watch as the Green Ranger disappeared and in his place stood Tommy Oliver. Tommy flushed as he gazed over at Billy and Zack but he pushed the thought from his mind. He had to concentrate on the present; there would be enough time to dwell on his misdeeds later. He held Kimberly in his arms.

"Kimberly's not under any spell," Trini protested.

"We have to be sure. We can't lose Alpha V too."

"I can help you get Zordon back. But you must free Kim."

"What did you do to her?" Jason asked.

"I haven't done anything to her."

"Jason, you don't understand. He's free. Billy, you have to believe me," she turned her gaze to her friends.

"I don't know. I mean you did abandon us when we needed you, Kimberly. And you were the only one not affected by the fake power rangers."

"That was my fault," Tommy admitted, "I had promised Rita I would deliver the power rangers to her," he said, unrepentantly, "With Kim out of the way, you couldn't form MegaZord and Goldar couldn't hurt her."

"I don't know. It seems awfully fishy."

"Forgive me, Kimberly," he heard and watched as Billy closed in on them and Kimberly slumped into his arms before he felt a sharp pinch and worked carefully to keep himself from falling on Kimberly, as he slumped to the floor.

_Jason_'s POV

Jason nodded to Billy. "Isn't there a back room in here? I want a shield around the perimeter of the room. We must stock it with everything they will need until we can determine where Zordon is and how much of an influence that spell has on them. Jason watched as Kimberly leaned her head on Tommy's chest in her sleep and Tommy's head lowered so that his chin rested on Kimberly's.

"There's something between them," Billy stated. "You and Zack weren't there when Kimberly shook Tommy's hand."

"It was really weird," Trini added, "They glowed pink. Almost as if the morphing grid was bringing them together.

"Jase, I really don't feel right locking Kimberly up with him."

"What choice do we have?" Jason asked. "Do you think this is easy for me? Kim's been like my little sister. I hate this as much as you guys do, but we have to do this, for the sake of the world, for the sake of Angel Grove, and for the Power Rangers."

"That seems a little dramatic, Jase," Trini added. "I don't know what kind of influence he has on her, but shouldn't we separate them and not put them together," Trini asked as Alpha came in letting them know that it was done.

"Affirmative, Jason, after all good or evil they are teenagers and are extremely attracted to each other."

"We'll take turns watching them."

"Are you okay, Billy?" Trini asked.

"I'll survive," he added with a weak smile. "I'm more worried about Kimberly and Tommy," he added changing the subject.

"Do you have any ideas how to bring back Zordon?"

"It would be easier if we asked Tommy what happened."

"I have a feeling he might be willing to talk…once he wakes up," Trini added with a glare.

"We did what we had to."

_Tommy's Point of View_

The first thing that came back to him was his sense of touch. He felt hair under his chin, soft shiny hair that wasn't his. He felt softness underneath him, and then his sense of smell returned, he could smell the sweet lilac smell of shampoo. He could feel the body in his arms and he could hear an alarm going off, in the distance. Where was he? What had Empress Rita done? As he opened his eyes his memories caught up to him. What had he done? And why when he had done the right thing had those goody-goodies turned on him? And they were Kim's friends they had turned on her? He hated to have done that to her, and he had started it.

"Your brooding," he heard a soft voice say and he looked down at the young woman in his arms.

"Are you alright, Kim?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't believe they locked me up," she stated looking up at him. Tommy couldn't help it; he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I've wanted to do that since the day we met," he whispered as his lips met hers again. He kissed her softly, and she responded to the several quick pecks he gave her, making his heart leap in his chest. She was so precious. He laughed when her stomach rumbled and noticed a small fridge stocked with sodas. He pulled two from it and popped one open handing it to Kim. "I don't want to alarm you, Kim, but I think we're being watched.

"Well, I hope you guys like the show," she screamed. Then she laughed promptly. Tommy didn't understand why she was laughing but he joined in.

"So Kimberly, I know I never did ask you on a date, but I figure your friends have done that for us. Do you mind hanging out with me in the command center until our friends let us go?" He watched as she stood up for the first time since they had awakened and turned around. He stood up and went to her. "If I said something wrong."

She turned around with a smile on her face. "I couldn't make it easy for you," she stated before he twirled her around. "Yes." They laughed together with a wild abandonment of freedom.

_Billy's Point_

"Jason, I can't keep doing this, it makes me feel dirty. Spy on them yourself," he snapped.

"Jase-maybe you should let them go. There is no way anyone evil can behave like that. Besides we still have the problem with the phony rangers to deal with and I think Tommy can help us with that," Trini added.

"Yeah, Jase, I don't like spying on them making out, it's creepy," Zack shuttered. "This is Kim, we're talking about."

"Guys, I think I've got something."

"Rangers!" came the familiar voice.

"Zordon!" the Rangers cheered.

"I see that someone is missing? Where is Kimberly, where is my Pink Ranger?" They all looked around uncomfortably as Tommy and Kim were projected on the viewing globe.

"You must free the Green and Pink Ranger. They are the Rangers from the prophecy; they are the future of the Power Rangers."


	12. Part 1, Chap 11 Power Ranger

Becoming a Power Ranger

_Jason's POV_

Billy and Jason went to release Kimberly and Tommy. Jason frowned when he noticed that Tommy and Kim hadn't separated. They were whispering and giggling now. They looked up at the sound of Billy and Jason's footsteps. "Kimberly," Jason said as he went to the force feild. "I want to apologize for locking you up, but it would appear there are no apologies needed."

"You are such an ass, Jason," Kimberly replied. "Are you going to let us out or not?" Kimberly asked, standing between Tommy and Jason.

"You should stay away from him," Jason warned. "He served Rita. Rita? You know the evil witch we fight against every week."

"I know who she is Jason. I've seen her," she replied. Jason blew out his breathe. Why wasn't he getting through to her? Couldn't she see that Tommy was just using her? He didn't know what Zordon saw it him, but he wasn't letting his guard down.

_Tommy's POV_

Tommy couldn't help but rub Jason wrong, seeing as how it bothered him that Kim liked him. Kim liked him! He couldn't keep the smiled from his face. He reached his hand out and entwined it with Kim's and came up behind her, pulling her to him as he turned to Jason. "Either let us out or leave," he stated, placing his other hand around Kim's waist, hoping she wouldn't protest. She turned to glare at him, but otherwise made no protest. Tommy knew Jason wouldn't misunderstand the message, and couldn't help but rub at the sore. The message was either release them, or leave them to ….more interesting pursuits. "Zordon wants to see you, Green Ranger," the Red Ranger bit out.

"Little old me? I'm touched, and you've come to make sure Kim and I make it unharmed, tell me I'm dreaming," Tommy snipped. Perhaps he had broken the spell, broken Rita's hold on him, but that didn't mean the darkness was vanquished. Something about the Red Ranger made his dark side make itself known.

"Jase-back off," the Blue Ranger added. "We do not need the Green Ranger as an enemy."

"If you try anything, anything at all, I will forcefully take your power coin."

"Just try it Red Ranger, and I'll show you a whole new meaning of pain."

"Guys, about Zordon…" Kim asked trying to break up the fight, between two of the most important men in her life.

"You want to be with him? He will hurt you Kimberly, I won't allow it."

"Who are you to tell Kim what she can and cannot do? I seem to remember her choosing me."

"No! Stop! I don't want anything to do with either of you. Billy, let me out of this thing, right now!" she screamed. Billy did as he was asked, and Tommy followed behind her, shooting green sparks at Jason. Tommy couldn't help but feel a little bad, he hadn't meant to upset Kim just Jason. He quickly broke into a jog as he caught up to Kim. Upon noticing, the return of Zordon, he bowed as he had to Rita.

"Power Rangers, I would like to speak to Kimberly and Tommy alone."

"But what if he attacks?" Jason asked.

"Tommy will not attack me with Kimberly here, will you?"

"No, I will not," Tommy added, proudly.

"You may stand Green Ranger. I am not a master, or a monster. You are not a slave, you are free to turn down the power you have been offered. That is your choice. I see you have come a long way with fighting Rita's spell."

"Yes, Zordon."

"Yet it still dwells within you, your confrontation with Jason proves that. As long as you possess the Green Power coin it will be a constant fight; however I believe with Kimberly at your side you are strong enough to fight its influence and will only use its powers for good. The choice is yours."

"Zordon, if I may, I would like a chance to right the wrongs I have done. A chance to bring honor to the dragonzord."

"In that matter I can be of assistance. Close your eyes, and hold Kimberly's hand. Concentrate. She will help you."

Tommy did as instructed and soon a dagger-flute appeared in his hand. "That is the dragon dagger, the weapon of the Green Ranger."

"You mean I could have done that the entire time?"

"Yes, Tommy, Rita needed a reason to give you her sword of darkness. You must never use it again. This is the true weapon of the Green Ranger. When you play your flute the dragonzoid will appear. Do you wish to accept the full power of the Green Ranger?"

"Yes."

"Then you must follow the creed of the Power Rangers. Rangers, you possess powers so that you may protect the Earth. Use them to defend, never to attack. To ensure justice, never for vengeance. To preserve righteousness, never for selfish glory. Remember this, and they will protect you forever. Also, Now that you have become Power Rangers, you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power. First, never use your power for personal gain. Second, never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you. And finally, keep your identities secret; no one may know you are a Power Ranger."

"Yes, Zordon."

"You two are very special power rangers. I want tell you much my pink heart and my green oliver, but make your choices wisely. You will be the basis for all future power rangers to follow. Now go, and may the power protect you. Tommy you must destroy the fake power rangers."

"You can count on me, Zordon."


	13. Part 1 Chapter 12 Prophecy

Prophecy

_Command Center_

_Kim's POV_

Kimberly watched as Tommy morphed back into the Green Ranger and grabbing her hand and squeezing it, he teleported out, leaving her behind. He had wrongs to right, and she had no place there.

"Zordon, what were you talking about? Pink Heart? Green Olive?"

"It's a prophecy from long ago. In the time of greatest strife, two will exist who by forces greater than themselves, join together. They will be called upon the color of their name. And from them the future will be at peace."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Before you were a power ranger, you were still a Hart," Zordon explained. "And Tommy was still an olive, which is a color of green, and pink is associated with hearts. I believe that the prophecy spoke of the two of you."

"What are you saying? What are Tommy and I supposed to do?"

"That I cannot say, it is up to the two of you. All I know is you will be a very important force in each other's lives."

"What about Jason?"

"He will in time have to learn to trust Tommy. To that end, as soon as things settle down I have a mission for Jason and Tommy."

"You are sure they won't kill themselves."

"I have to be, and so do you. You may not know it, now, but you, Pink Ranger, are the heart of this team."

Kimberly nodded as she turned her attention to the viewing globe where Tommy had forced the putties to explain and apologize without revealing their identities. The citizens of Angel Grove would once again trust the power rangers, maybe not the Green Ranger right away, but Kim was sure that would change. She was the only Ranger still here with Zordon and Alpha, and she went to the room where she and Tommy had been held prisoner, prisoner by her own friends, by her own teammates. Perhaps, she thought, Tommy wasn't the only one with a darker side. She put away all evidence except for the mini-fridge and the bed with white sheets that was there. Perhaps, she and Tommy would return there, one day, depending on what happened. She busied herself, before she felt a headache, and she heard Tommy's voice in her head. How had that happened? She had never heard of felt that before. Although, she had thought his name right before he had awoken. Focus, Kim, she told herself. Rita. She was back. She wanted Tommy.

"It's morphing time," she stated, morphing into her familiar Pink Ranger costume. She closed her eyes and called forth, her power bow, she had a feeling she was going to need it. She teleported to his location and saw the green ranger hunched over grabbing his skull. She ducked and hid behind a bush, positioning the bow and aiming, at the hideous witch. She heard a hateful scream and knew she had hit her target. She jumped, placing herself between the evil witch and Tommy.

"Leave the Green Ranger alone," she said, unsure if anyone here knew their identities.

"The Green Ranger belongs to me," Rita stated. Kimberly closed her eyes, if they were linked to the morphing grid, then Tommy may have subconsciously accessed her link and called out to her. If she could do the same, she could tell him how to get her to back off. She searched for the feeling she got whenever they kissed and found his presence easily. 'Tommy, use your dragon dagger. You must call upon the power of the dragonzoid to protect you. You must connect with your Zord.' She faced Rita and Goldar blocking them from grasping the Green Ranger. She connected with Goldar as she took out her blaster and shot him, keeping an eye on Tommy. She saw the dragon dagger materialize but he didn't move. What was he waiting for? She jumped away from the fray. Oh, I wish Jason and Trini were here, she thought. She jumped with a "Hi Yay," and landed between the fallen ranger and Rita. "Look Dragon Breathe, you aren't taking the Green Ranger anywhere. He is free from your spell, so go bother someone else. Just because you can't find anyone is no reason to go around brainwashing the population," she spat.

"He's mine, pink ranger."

She smiled as she saw him raise the dragon dagger to his lips and play a tune. From underneath the earth, dragonzord heeded his call, and stood ready for a command from his master. 'Tommy, we cannot escalate the situation. You have to send him back.'

_Tommy's POV_

"That's my dragonzord! You have my dragon dagger! Give it here, Tommy!"

"No," he stated standing. "The dragonzord and the dragon dagger belong to me. They belong to the green ranger."

"You have two choices, boy," she stated glaring daggers at him, "You return the coin to me and all that goes with it, or I will make sure you and Ms. Pinkie suffer."

"No," he stated shaking his head. "I can't give it to you. Em-Rita," he stated, starting to call him, Empress. It takes a lot for old habits to die. He shrugged it off. "I can't. I can't give up the dragonzord or the power coin. I can't allow you to brainwash someone else to serve you. I can't allow you to destroy Angel Grove, or planet Earth. If, and when you attack I will be here fighting alongside the power rangers doing my best to see that you return to the moon and stay there and that your monster never succeed in taking over Earth."

"That's quite a speech, Tommy," Rita said in a disapproving voice. "Have you been taking notes from the Red Ranger? Zordon will never accept you."

"He already has," he stated.

"You'll be sorry."

"I already am," he stated sadly.

"Goldar, let's get out of here."

"Yes, my Queen." Tommy watched as they left and he went up to Kim and put an arm around her teleporting them back to the Command Center.


	14. Part 2: Chapter 1 Gung Ho

Gung Ho

_Youth Center_

_Angel Grove, California_

_Tommy's POV_

Tommy was with his new girlfriend, Kimberly, and her friends Zack, Trini, Billy and Jason at the Expo. He and Kimberly had found that as long as one of them was morphed they could speak telepathically to one another. Trini, Billy, and Zack had warmed up with him in the last few weeks as he had been called in as backup to help them defeat several monsters with his dragonzord. They had found that they were now able to combine their Zords into Mega Dragonzord. "Care for a match?" Jason asked Tommy.

"Sure," Tommy responded, grabbing his water bottle and a towel and heading toward the mat.

Zack caught up to them and stood watching as they fought both giving and taking ground. They were pretty evenly matched. "Have you guys ever thought of competing together?" he asked them.

"With him? How do I know he won't stab me in the back?" Jason replied. Kimberly and Trini had noticed their stern expressions and with Billy had gathered closer.

"Look, Jason, if you want it out with me, you got it!" Tommy stopped pulling his punches and Jason was having a hard time just ducking and getting out of the way of Tommy's punches and kicks.

"Perhaps, you should fight in the competition," Billy added.

"You two need to learn to Gun Ho."

"Gun what?" Zack asked Trini.

"She means you need to work together, if we are to accomplish our mission and defeat Rita. It will affect out teamwork." Jason looked from Tommy to the rest of his friends.

"Perhaps, I will fight with you in the tournament, and if we win you back off."

"No way, how about if we win you stop riding my butt as a leader."

"That sounds fair to me," Kimberly added.

"Me too," Trini agreed.

"Alright, I'll lay off of him, for now."

Kim smiled and linked her hand with Tommy's, "So after I go shower and change…"

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" he finished.

"Well, I thought you would never ask?" she stated and then wrinkled her nose, "You stink, handsome?"

"Same goes for you, Beautiful," he headed toward the men's showers. He couldn't help but laugh as he thought of how she had led up to asking him. In truth, he couldn't keep himself away from her, and he didn't really blame Jason, after all he had done some questionable things to the Rangers, and convincing Kim to go with him had been done with two motives in mind. The First one filled him with shame, he had done it to deliberately separate Kim from the Power Rangers keeping them from forming MegaZord and he had created clones of them. Even evil he couldn't stand for Kimberly to be hurt and in doing so he had alienated her from most of her friends. Even though they had all forgiven her, well all except Jason he still felt bad about it. Perhaps, if he could make up with Jason then Jason would make up with Kimberly. It was a sound plan, or would be if Jason didn't get on his nerve. Kimberly was his girlfriend, and Jason acted like a jealous ex-boyfriend. He would have to ask Kim about it soon, before it got to him.

He wondered if she had shared a connection with him, that they shared. It was extremely weird but it just felt right that they could speak telepathically as long as one of them was morphed. He finished his shower and grabbed his clothes, making sure he had his communicator and morpher. He run a comb through his longer hair and then grabbed a brush, if he wanted to meet Kim he wanted to look nice. He walked out of the showers and almost knocked over a pretty brunette.

"Where are you headed in such a hurry, Handsome?" he heard the young lady say. He smiled as he realized he had nearly run over Kim.

"Looking for you, Beautiful."

"Well, in that case, you wait is over," she stated, pulling closer for a hug and a quick kiss. Tommy smiled as he took her hand and they began walking through the park. As they headed toward the lake putties appeared.

"Oh man, putties," Kimberly stated.

"It's morphing time."

"Pterodactyl," Kim stated as she disappeared and the Pink Ranger appeared in her place.

"DragonZord," Tommy said as he disappeared and the Green Ranger appeared. They quickly took out the putties.

"Why do I have a feeling they showed up for a bigger reason than to ruin our date?"

"I agree."

"Let's get to the command center."


	15. Part 2: Chapter 2: Rita

Rita's Spell

_Moon Palace_

_Somewhere on the Moon_

_Rita's POV_

Still fuming over the loss of her Green Ranger, Rita watched over Angel Grove as Tommy told Jason he wanted him to lay off of him, and she heard the Red Ranger's biting response. This was perfect! She smiled as she screamed for Finster. "Finster, this is perfect don't you see?"

"See what Empress?"

"I need a potion, a spell. I want to intensify the distrust between the Green and Red Rangers. It seems they do not trust each other. Send a squad of putties to attack him and the Pink Ranger. I want you to kidnap her."

"Wouldn't it be better if we just get the Green Ranger back?" Finster had always been non-violent despite creating numerous monsters for his Empress.

"No!" Rita screamed at him, as she took her wand and belted him on the head. "I want him to suffer, and I want Kimmy to suffer for ruining my plans with the Green Ranger," she added. "And since they are obviously so attached to each other with Kimmy here Tommy with surfer all the more, plus with the current spell on them they will be too busy arguing to be effective."

"Great plan, as always my Queen," Finster added. She smirked at him, but didn't strike him again.

"Today will see the end of the Pink and Green Ranger, and tomorrow the rest of the Rangers will follow, powerless without Tommy and Kimmy," she added finishing it with an evil laugh. "Goldar, send the putties."

"Yes, my Queen."

"And Finster, I want a great monster."

"I have just the thing. It seems that our former Green Ranger has given the Pink Ranger, a Rose. I have just the thing. It spreads hate instead of love; the pollen of the rose has the power to paralyze its victims. Its only weakness is the center of the bulb. I call it Rosezilla."

"Excellent, Finster."


	16. Part 2: Chapter 3: Mission

The Mission

_Command Center_

"We were attacked by putties," Kimberly explained to Zordon.

"You are right to come here, Kimberly, and you as well, Tommy, an attack by putties is usually a distraction from a much larger plan."

"She's after me," Tommy whispered. "She's going to keep coming after me until I either join her or lose my power coin. I won't let you get hurt," he said, turning to Kimberly.

"Kimberly will be fine, the pterodactyl will protect her. The power of the dragonzord is yours Tommy Oliver, and I am not aware of a way she can take it involuntarily. The Dragonzord heeds your commands. The Power Rangers and I will do our best to keep the Dragonzord and its powers from Rita's hands."

"I don't want her to get her because Rita wants revenge."

"As I said, Kimberly will be fine," Zordon stated patiently. "I have a mission for you and Jason. I will give each of you one half of the map and expect you and Jason to return successful. There is a cave on a distant planet that you will both be transported to. If you fail you will not return. If you succeed the Rangers will have a new weapon to fight off Rita and her monsters. Good Luck, Tommy and may the power protect you." Just then, an alarm sounded, and Kimberly and Tommy turned to the viewing glove. "Behold the viewing globe. It seems as if you two weren't the only targets for the putties." They saw the other Rangers being attacked. Tommy smiled and took Kimberly's hand.

"Don't worry, Zordon, you can count on us," he stated as he and Kim picked up their helmets.

_Angel Grove_

_Kim's POV_

"Back to action," Kim said as they placed on their helmets and became the Power Ranges once again.

Kimberly and Tommy arrived just in time, as the putties seemed to be outnumbering their friends. Kimberly and Tommy had to split up and break up the fight. Kimberly was surrounded by several putties when she noticed what was happening. For some reason the putties had circled around Jason and Tommy and there was putty trying to keep out of the way. He had a spray bottle of some kind. 'Tommy, be careful,' she thought to him.

'Always am,' he thought back.

'No' she argued as she kicked putty. 'Rita's up to something. You have to watch out. There's putty, not fighting.'

She watched as his helmet seemed to scan the fight. 'Be careful, Kim, you aren't seeing the whole picture, either.' He went after putty that was attacking Jason as the putty moved in for the kill, spraying both Jason and Tommy at the same time. He was destroyed, but whatever he had been doing seemed to work. Jason and Tommy stopped fighting, and started yelling at each other. Kim reached out with her thoughts and withdrew just as quickly, she couldn't stand reading such thoughts about Jason; he was like a brother to her. He wanted to destroy Jason, take his place as leader. He didn't understand, and all she could see in his thoughts was red, in fact it almost made her angry at Jason just reading his thoughts. How much of an effect did Tommy have on her, and vice versa? If she was the reason he had turned from Rita, could he not have also turned her from Zordon and her friends? The thought chilled her to the bone, it was the first time she had ever questioned what she felt for the Green Ranger, and she wasn't really questioning it now, just considering the implications of their connection, of what the morphing grid was capable of doing.

_Tommy's POV_

Tommy glared at the Red Ranger and he couldn't see anything but Red as he went up to the Red Ranger. "Stay out of my way," he screamed at him, ignoring the putty patrol around him.

"You! I don't need your help," Jason responded.

"Oh, yeah, well it didn't look that way to me," Tommy snapped.

"Well, maybe you need a new perspective. You haven't been a Ranger long enough to realize when you are in the way, and you are in the way."

"Not from where I'm standing. From where I'm standing, you are a pathetic leader, you have no sense of strategy and you put them in danger, and I won't allow it, not anymore. If you would just listen to me, then these monsters would never attack Angel Grove again!"

"News Flash, Mr. Obnoxious, the monsters have attacked since you have been a part of the team."

"Newsflash for you, Mr. Perfect Leader, every time the monster has been defeated, you have had to call me for backup."

"Well, if you hadn't joined Rita in the first place, she wouldn't be so ticked."

"She was pissed off to begin with, with her plans being foiled, not that I see how," he snorted.

"Why don't you go back to your Empress?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Like you could beat me when I was on her side, what would you do now? Stay out of my way; I'm going to complete this Quest by myself."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged," Tommy snapped. He felt Kim enter his mind, and swiftly withdrawal. Tommy got into fighting stance, as the Rangers seemed to be torn between breaking them up and destroying the putties.

Billy came up and laid a hand on Jason's shoulder as Trini did the same to Tommy. "Guys, guys, you need to chill," Trini snapped. "We aren't the enemy, Rita is."

"Tell that to Mr. Evil Green Ranger," Jason snapped.

"I'm telling both of you, and you know Tommy's not evil anymore. And Tommy, I know you've had problems with Jason, but this isn't like you either."

"The hell it isn't," Tommy snapped, "You don't know me well enough…." He trailed off as he saw Kim disappear, Goldar carrying her. He hadn't even seen Goldar appear.

"Some leader you are, you didn't even notice Goldar kidnapping Kim. If anything happens to her, prepare for the same. Zordon now!" Tommy said into his communicator as he and Jason were transported to another planet, leaving the remaining rangers to figure out what to do without Kimberly, their wayward Ranger, and their confused leader.

"You again!" Jason screamed.

"Yeah, well you can't find it without my half of the weapon."

"And you can't find it without my half."

"The smartest plan," Tommy took off his helmet and snarled at him, "is to work together." Jason took off his helmet as well.

"I was just about to say that."

"Some leader you are. I promise you Jason Scott, if anything happens to Kim, you will share her fate."

"You think I don't care about Kim? You walk around here like you are the only person who cares about Kim. That's not true," he lowered his voice at the last part. "I don't want anything to happen to her either." Tommy raised an eyebrow, what was the Red Ranger hinting at?

"You think I'm the only one with a dark side, I'm not you know," Tommy said, conversationally lowering his voice.

"If you are implying something about Kim."

"I'm not, I'm stating it. It's the reason she could save me. It's the reason she did save me. Something in her called to me, and something in me calls to her. My dark side responds to her, and my good side calls out to her. And if you don't like it, tough," he snapped. Jason glared at him, and pulled out his power sword bringing it closer inch by inch to the Green Ranger.


	17. Part 2: Chapter 4: Breaking the Spell

A/N: Am trying to test out of some developmental classes in college. Wish me luck.

Breaking the Spell

_Jason's POV_

Tommy watched as Jason's power sword came closer and closer until it sliced through a snake that was attempting to go in for the kill. Tommy picked it up and examined it, and Jason smirked, that was something Billy would have done. "We must work together," he told Jason, "If that's what Zordon wanted he must have a reason."

"I agree," Tommy stated, brushing his hair back and picking the twigs out of it.

"It's a steep climb from here up, follow my lead."

"If it's the best plan," Tommy stated contradictory.

"So what was it like to serve Rita?" Jason asked, unsure what to say to the Green Ranger.

"Is this another dig at how weak-willed and minded I am to have served her?" Tommy bit out.

"No, actually I'm curious. You know Goldar keeps targeting me."

"Yeah, about that, part of that may be my fault."

"What? Why?"

"Well, it's a good military strategy. You separate the leader, and the squadron is lost...at least until the second in command assumes leadership. Don't get me wrong, Goldar has a bone to pick with you, had one before I came along, but they asked my opinion, and at the time I was bent on destroying Zordon and the Power Rangers," he stated factually.

"So you don't feel any guilt for what you did?" Jason asked astounded.

"I knew you were up to something, Red Ranger. You couldn't just take my answer at face value."

"No, I'm trying to understand, but you don't make it easy," Jason fired back. He couldn't imagine serving Rita, he couldn't imagine plotting the destruction of Zordon and the Power Rangers, and Tommy talked about it like it was no big deal. He would have stayed with Rita even after she destroyed Angel Grove, and the whole planet, except for Kimberly. He had always known his little sister was special, but how had she done it? How had she turned Tommy against Rita, and gained them a Ranger? One that continuously classed with his own forceful personality.

"Once we do this thing, we have to save Kim. I'm worried about what Rita could be doing to her, although I don't believe she's in pain."

"You trust your Empress that much."

"When it comes to Kim, I don't trust her at all. She wants revenge on me and on Kim for taking me away," he smiled sardonically, at the thought.

Jason couldn't help but ask him, "What is it about Kim?"

_Tommy's POV_

Tommy stopped in his tracks, stopped concentrating on trying to hear Kim's thoughts, maybe it didn't work if he wasn't on Earth, somehow he doubted that. It was more likely that she was just asleep. He heard Jason's question and couldn't believe it. How can anyone not see how special a gem Kim really was? How could they not see the light that she clung to forever beating back any spark of darkness within her? He didn't blame Jason for not seeing it, and he really shouldn't have told Jason that was Kim's secret to divulge.

They had spoken at great length about the darkness within their souls, and she had told him she wouldn't give the darkness power, she was afraid of what it would do to her if she did. She had experienced the darkness before she had ever become a Power Ranger; it was what would make her feel bitter if she let it. Instead, she pushed the feelings away and concentrated on feeling of warmth, of happiness, of the princess and the prince in her stories, of good overcoming evil, and it had always been enough. She had only failed in pushing away the darkness with a few of Rita's spells, and so she understood what he had gone through.

Jason on the other hand, was so pious, so good, so righteous, that he couldn't possible understand what it was like. It actually, surprised him that Jason and Kim were such good friends. Jason's parents had been married five years before he was born, and were still married. Tommy couldn't fathom what it was like to live in Perfectville. "What's so great about Kim?" he repeated. "Kim is …there are no words to describe how wonderful and caring she is. There are no words to describe what she means to me. I would still be lost in a sea of darkness if Kim's light and willingness to understand hadn't brought me out. How can you not know how great she is?" Tommy asked confounded. He truly had no words to describe what Kim meant to him, or they hadn't been invented or created yet. She was like a balm to his very soul, the very air he breathed seemed dedicated to Kim, she was like the power to his coin, she was the Dragon to his Zord, the Pterodactyl to his Dragon, and she was everything.

"What is between you?" Jason pressed and Tommy turned to look into his inquiring eyes.

"Honestly, man, I don't know. I wouldn't know how to begin to explain anything and…duck," he shouted as falling rocks fell and he pushed him out of the way, and with that act of selflessness the spell was broken. Jason reached down and helped Tommy up as they reached the top together.

"You are better with a sword than I am," Jason offered, praising his skills for the first time, "Here," he stated, handing him his Power Sword, "Take it. We don't know what terrors lurk within the cave."

"Thanks, Jase," Tommy added, using Kim's nickname for her friend, "And you are better and defense. Take the Dragonzord shield," he stated as he pressed a hand to his leader's chest, concentrating and communicating with the dragonzord he transferred the shield to the Red Ranger.

"Now we are ready for anything, right, partner?" Jason asked him.

"That's right." Jason and Tommy, Red and Green, like Christmas colors come to life, seemed to fight with harmony and togetherness as they faced Titanus. "Oh, no. It's Goldar and his girlfriend," Tommy whispered. "We will be measured on how much we trust each other," Tommy stated, knowing so instantly, "how can we hope to beat two lovers?"

"The monkey-breathe has a lover?" Jason asked shocked.

"Yeah, he had been bragging about how she was coming for weeks when I was at the Moon Palace, and warning me away from her."

"We have a chance, don't give up, Tommy," Jason admonished him. "Look at me, is there anything you want to tell me, we need to clear the air now," he stated, in what Tommy was dubbing his leader voice.


	18. Part 2: Chapter 5: Pink Palace

Pink Ranger at the Moon Palace

_Moon Palace_

_Somewhere on the Moon_

_Goldar's POV_

Goldar had managed to capture the Pink Ranger with a simple sleeping potion that made her limp in his arms. He easily picked up the Pink Ranger and clasped a pair of magical handcuffs on her securing her to their former ally's former room. Goldar looked down at Tommy's human, and he couldn't deny that for a human, she had a certain appeal, not that Goldar could see turning on Rita over. Goldar leaned down and touched that stuff on their head and heard the unmistakable roar of the dragonzord. He looked around, wondering how the Zord had gotten into the Moon Palace. He backed away from the Pink Ranger, heeding the DragonZord's warning. He went in search for Empress Rita and her orders on what to do with the Pink Ranger. He entered the throne room, head lowered. Ever since the Green Ranger's stint here, she had decided to lash out at anyone who didn't show her respect and he wasn't taking his chance, so he bowed to her.

"Oh, Empress, the Pink Ranger, is captured just like you wanted. What do you want to do with her?"

"Do with her? Do nothing with her, allowing the Pink Princess to sleep until my Green Ranger returns, make no mistake about it. He will come for her, and when he does, we will be ready. You are to make sure the Green and Red Ranger do not get Titanus. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Of course, my Queen."

"You cannot go alone, Goldar. Trust is the most important thing in this test. If we succeed we will have another weapon at our disposal, and be able to keep the Power Brats from being able to receive it. Zordon has sent our former Green Ranger and the Red Leader, there is no way they will get it but I need you to hurry," she moaned as she felt a headache coming on.

"Yes, my Queen. With your permission, I will bring Scorpina with me, and send Baboo and Squat to guard the Pink Power Ranger."

"I was just going to say that," she snapped, hitting him on the head with her wand.

_Kim's POV_

Kim awoke unmorphed. She knew she had never fallen asleep and awoke morphed, so she assumed in some way, the morphin state kept up with her bodily regulations and demorphed when it wasn't needed. She looked around to find herself handcuffed to a familiar bed, and she smirked with the irony of it. The Golden Monkey had somehow managed to capture her, and had handcuffed her here, in Tommy's room at the Moon Palace, the very place he had planned to capture her, keeping her safe while Rita destroyed Earth. The very place where they had kissed, where she had begun breaking through from Rita's spell. She wasn't afraid. She could feel Tommy's link although it was distant, and that meant he was morphed, and the biggest danger he was facing was Jason. The thoughts were slow coming to her but she could make out some of them if she concentrated. She knew he was far away, and that Zordon had sent him and Jason on a mission to mend their friendship. She could hear Squat and Baboo at the door, whispering about her. She smiled friendly in their direction. They were mostly harmless anyway. "Boys would you like to know a song?" she asked.

"Oh boy, a song. Will Empress Rita like a song, do you think?" one of the buffoons asked, she could never really tell them apart.

"I guarantee it. Rita's somewhat of a female. And I'm one. Trust me."

"Alright, do you think it would cheer her up?"

"Absolutely," Kim stated, sarcastically, as she planned her prank. "Repeat after me. 'This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on, my friends. Some people started singing, not knowing what it was. And now there sing forever just because…it's the song that never ends.' She laughed as she began singing the lyrics together teaching them until they got it, and they began singing and laughing, and dancing. She hadn't known the clowns could dance. She smiled, if nothing else she would be responsible for more headaches for the old hag. "If you lose the restraints I'll show you a magic trick," she promised, as she felt for her communicator. It was still on. Now she just had to find her morpher. She tilted her head from side to side, looking around and she finally saw it. She needed something to distract them while she made a dash for it.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Goldar said we have to keep her here until the Green Ranger shows up."

"Do you like the Green Ranger?" Kim asked. They nodded their heads empathically.

"Yeah, he's our friend. He makes us laugh when Goldar just orders us around. He doesn't know why Rita puts up with us," one of them said and Kim found herself feeling bad for Rita's underlings. Tommy hadn't told her any of this.

"The Green Ranger wouldn't want me tied up like this," she told them, and they looked at her dubiously. "I'm his girlfriend," she said.

"Oh really?" she heard a voice behind her say as Jason swung at them.

"Jason, no!" both she and Tommy admonished, but they were too late, Jason had swung.

"Really, Jase, they are no threat," Kim added. "I've still got my communicator," she said as Jason reached for her morpher, tossing it to her as Tommy untied her, picking her up in his arms.

"I always wanted to rescue a damsel in distress, or a distressed damsel, which one are you?" he teased as he nodded to Jason. "Could you check on them, please," he added. "They really are harmless."

"Then why serve Rita?" Jason asked.

"Not everything is as black and white as you seem to think," Tommy offered as an explanation. Tommy and Jason had made up but they would always come from different worlds and as such, have differencing opinions.

"We have to get back, I heard them talking about a monster. I can only imagine what Trini, Zack, and Billy are facing without us. They will not be able to form MegaZord or call on the Dragonzord, and their Zords aren't as strong as the Tyrannosaurus," she added looking at each of them as she morphed back into the pink ranger. "Rita must not win today." The three of them morphed back into action and quickly called their Zords when they saw that the triceratops, the saber tooth tiger, and the mastodon were just on the verge of powering down as the Rosezilla attacked. They quickly called upon their Zords to save the day.


	19. Part 2: Chapter 6: Hanging Out

A/N Warning Make-out scene below.

Hanging Out

_Angel Grove, California_

_Tommy's House_

_Kim's POV_

At Tommy's house, Kim and Tommy were hanging out on Tommy's porch sitting on a swing; Kim was turned toward Tommy, her eyes on his as she spoke softly, Tommy leaning in to catch her low voice.

"So," she said playing with Tommy's hands with hers. "Why didn't you tell me about Squat and Baboo?"

He shrugged, "It didn't seem important at the time. They aren't the good guys, they are on Rita's side," he continued.

"But I don't remember them ever attacking us, have they?" she asked looping her fingers through his as she began tracing shaped on his hands. She marveled at how they were larger than hers, yet fit so perfectly.

"Not that I know of," he said slowly, "but I wasn't told everything either."

"Why do they follow Rita?" Kim asked.

"They were enslaved on another planet. They were actually scientists forced to work for some Empire on a planet, I don't know which one, but they saved Emp…err Rita's life and in return she bartered for their freedom," he finished. "That was all I ever gathered from them," he ended shrugging.

"You are still having a hard time not referring to her as Empress?"

"Yeah, hard habits and all that. I'm not going to turn on you, Kim," he added, releasing her hand and tilting her chin toward his. "I need you to trust me."

"I do. I do, Tommy. I just worry..."

"About what?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"This connection we have, the darkness, the spells Rita puts us under. What if she does something to me, and the spell …."

"Affects me too?"

"Yeah, something like that," she added. "I'm glad you made up with Jason, he's one of the most important people in my life, and he has always been a rock for me. With everything that happened in my life he always seems so strong, so unchangeable," she explained.

"I hope he isn't the only important person in your life."

"I could think of a few others," she whispered as she felt his breathe on her face, and she inhaled his scent deeply. Was it just the fact that they could both access the morphin grid that made him have this effect on her, or something else? She felt weak, as if she couldn't breathe, as she struggled to clear her befuddled brain and think of a response. "There's Billy…." she whispered as his lips sought hers and she kissed him back, her lips lingering on his as she broke away with a smile, "Zack…"

"Have Billy or Zack ever kissed you like this, Beautiful?" he whispered back before lowering his lips once again. She wrapped her arms around him, as he pulled her to sit on top of him, giving him better access to her mouth and body, allowing the kiss to deepen. She felt Tommy's hands in her hair pushing her hair aside as he touched her neck, removing his lips from hers as he delicately kissed her neck and she felt goose bumps moving up and down her body. "Evil can't love," he murmured into her neck, and she fought through the fog of her brain, and then gave up, realizing she really didn't want to fight these feelings as her body became flushed. She heard someone clear their throat and she jumped off of Tommy's lap and scooted across the swing, her face flushed as pink as her shirt.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Oliver," she immediately apologized although she didn't have a good explanation ready for what she had been doing. Tommy had moaned immediately, and he caught her hand, not allowing her to completely break the contact.

"Hello, I'm Frank Oliver, and you must be Kimberly, who I've heard so much about," his father said, smiling warmly. "I wouldn't have interrupted you but it's time for dinner, and I'm sure your parents will be wanting you to get home."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Oliver."

"Kimberly, wait," Tommy stated, "Let me walk you home. I'll be right back," he called to his father who nodded. "Do I have anything to apologize for?" he asked her. She flushed and shook her head in the negative.

"No, Tommy, you didn't do anything I didn't want you to," she said, with a small smile. "I will always remember this, Tommy. Although, I do wish I hadn't been caught by your Dad. I could live without that memory," she added with a small laugh and he joined in.

"I don't mean to go too fast, or to push you," he explained. "I've never met anyone I've liked so much. Dad's moved around a lot, so I usually don't have a lot of friends, I don't get to know people as well as I would like."

"That's why you're so guarded," she whispered.

"Yeah, I don't like to admit it, but yeah," he stated pulling her close. "It's usually so pointless to go through all that, just to get hurt when I have to pack up and move again." Kimberly was stricken.

"You aren't leaving are you?"

"No. I will never leave you, Kim. I will have to talk to Dad. He's supposed to be retired now," he thought back to the reason he was here and laughed. "You know these monsters were the reason we came here to begin with. So in a way you as a power ranger led me to finding you," he whispered. She laughed and reached up on her tiptoes.

"I really am short," she frowned.

"I think you are just the perfect size," he replied as her lips touched his.

"Well," she said, pulling away, "This is my stop. And if we don't stop kissing, Mom will stop peeking through the shades and come out here."

"I'll see you later, Kim."

"Later, Tommy."


	20. Part 2: Chapter 7: Power Punks

Power Punks

_Angel Grove Park_

_Angel_ Grove_, California_

_Kim's POV_

At the park, Jason and Zack were playing two on two against Billy and Tommy at a friendly game of basketball while Trini and Kimberly watched. Kimberly flushed every time she looked at Tommy and remembered how she had hung out on Tommy's porch with him; she had yet to tell anyone, even Trini, she was still trying to figure out her feelings on the matter. She had been honest with Tommy, he had nothing to apologize for, but she wasn't completely clear on how she felt about it. She couldn't seem to keep her gaze away from Tommy though.

"So what's going on with you and Tommy?" Trini asked.

"We finally hung out without being interrupted by Rita and Zordon," Kim whispered, not wanting to be overheard by the guys. They all knew Billy had a keen sense of hearing.

"So where did he take you?" Trini asked her.

"Um, nowhere. We just hung out at his house. I got tired of him spending money on food for me and then getting called away, wasting money.." she sighed, a little depressed at the thought but it was true, it was the first date that wasn't a date, and the only one that hadn't been interrupted by having to save the world. Every other date they went on, their communicators went off, although she did like being wined and dined, it was impossible with their duties as rangers.

"I'm so sorry, Kimberly," Trini said, agreeing with her. She would hate for that to happen to her. Would any of the rangers ever be able to have normal relationships? At least they didn't have to lie and make up excuses to each other since they were both power rangers.

"Maybe one day the monsters will slow down and Tommy and I can have a normal date. I just worry..."

"About what, Kim?" Trini asked, concerned.

"What would happen to the Rangers if anything happened between us?"

"Kim, is this about your parents?"

"Well, yeah, obviously. I mean there's my model for how relationships work and they don't. I really like Tommy and I enjoy…what we do. I wouldn't want that to change for either one of us."

"You worry too much, Kim…and Putties!" Trini screamed, warning the guys.

_Billy's POV_

Out of all the guys, Billy spent the most time with the girls with the exception of the new boyfriend/girlfriend pair. He wasn't oblivious to the looks Kim and Tommy had been sharing during their basketball game, which was probably one of the reasons they had lost to Zack and Jason. Tommy's head didn't really seem in the game and he had overheard Trini and Kimberly talking. He never was far away from listening to the sound of Trini's voice. He shook his thoughts from Trini as the putties began attacking and slipped into fighting stance. "Trini!" he screamed as he watched her take a hit. He was at her side, helping her up, maybe not as swiftly as Tommy, but not at a bad speed. Suddenly, they left and he was parched. He was still pretty new to using his muscles instead of his brains. He smiled as he noticed Kimberly at the water cooler pouring drinks, he took one and knocked it with Tommy's and Kimberly's and downed it. Suddenly, he felt the strangest sensation; he felt anger and resentment well up in him, against authority, against Zordon, and against any goody-goody that got in his way. He nodded and saw Kimberly and Tommy nod. "I'm getting out of here, are the rest of you coming?"

"Absolutely," Tommy replied, grabbing Kim's hand and leaving the rest of the rangers behind.

"These clothes have got to go," Kim added, looking down at her clothes. "This is just so preppy."

"And nerdy," Billy added as they headed to the mall.

"You guys ever heard of the five-finger discount," Tommy asked, with a smile. "We'll create a distraction. Get whatever you can," Tommy told Billy.

_Tommy's POV_

"What did you have in mind? I hope it's risky," Kimberly added with a laugh.

"You bet," Tommy added as he grabbed Kim by the waist. He grabbed a nearby scarf and tied her hands together.

"Kinky, lover," she added as she pressed a finger to his lips.

"That's the idea," he added, pulling her tied up hands against the nearest wall, he kissed her and pulled open her conservative top buttons flying everywhere as he devoured her mouth, keeping one eye on Billy as he snuck the clothes away, the cashiers attention on them, just like he planned. He watched as they rushed toward him.

"Excuse me sir, but you cannot behave like that in here."

"And whose going to stop me?" he asked pushing the cashier's chest. "You?" he laughed, "I didn't think so."

"Punch his lights out, handsome," she added, standing behind him.

"I should, but I'd rather handle the security guard. I'll show you how a real man gets the ladies," he added.

"Security," he heard and smiled. Perfect, Billy better get everything he wanted, or else. He faced the security guard and laughed. "You are such a dork," he told the security guard. "You are jealous because I'm the only one gonna get laid around here. Right, sweet cakes."

"Right, baby. I'm gonna rock your world."

Tommy watched Billy leave and smiled, "Let me just straighten your tie," he added and tapped his hat menacingly. "Come on, Kim; let's take this show on the road."

"You better be glad that my boyfriend has better things to do than to wring your scrawny little neck," she replied, following her boyfriend out. They met up with Billy and laughed. Look at what they had gotten from the stupid store! Those dorks were so stupid, Kim thought as she changed her clothes. She poked her head out and watched Tommy change into leather. He looked really hot in leather. She couldn't help but notice as she walked out half-dressed. She still had her jeans on from earlier.

"You look good enough to eat," she said as she handed him a stud to put in his ear. It was perfect.

"That is defiantly you. Do you think we should get tattoos?" she asked.

"Sounds good, what should we get?" she asked as he pulled her bra apart and looked inside.

"I better finish changing," she whispered as he put a pair of muscle gloves on. She pulled herself into a small, tight, leather skirt, high heels, and a leather tube top to match. Billy came out dressed in leather, chains and bandannas. Billy had decided he was going to steal a motorcycle or have someone steal one for him while Kim and Tommy got tattoos.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked Kim.

"I'm thinking a crane, right here," she added, pointing to right above her chest. "Did you know that it's a legend that a Crane and Falcon would mate for life."

"Then I'll get his mate, same place," Tommy added, "Get to it," he snapped. "We don't have all day."

"Yeah, I thought you guys were supposed to be tough, anyways? You aren't anything but a couple of dorks. And if it isn't right, we ain't paying," she added. She looked over at Tommy and winked, "How about you teleport on over tonight, and rub some cream on my tat," she added with a smile.

"Sounds like my kind of plan," Tommy grinned.

_Jason's POV_

Jason had thought that there was something a little odd about Billy, Kimberly, and Tommy, but he wouldn't know how weird until the next morning. He had heard of a strange shoplifting incident, he had never heard of such before. The store manager and security had said that they had been distracted by a disgruntled customer when it had to have happened. He had been some punk kid, but he hadn't been able to get a clear impression with his girlfriend hanging all over him, but still that didn't raise any alarms. The next morning however, Billy had ridden up in a motorcycle. He was dressed strange in shades of blue and leather, with chains and blue glasses. When Jason had come across him he had been threatening a kid for lunch money. "Go ahead, Shane, Billy doesn't mean it," Jason had replied, and the kid had scampered off. "What's gotten into you man?"

"Me? What's with you? Maybe I've just gotten tired of you bossing me around?" that had been odd, especially coming from Billy. He had been about to contact Zordon when he noticed Kimberly and Tommy. Kimberly was dressed, in a way that could only be described as slutty. It made his blood boil, what had Tommy done to her? She was wearing a leather skirt and heels so high he could barely see where they ended and her feet began. He had never seen his little sister dressed like that. She wore a pink leather top and he could see more than he had ever imagined seeing of Kim. Then he remembered Billy, and glanced at Tommy, he was sure Rita and not Tommy was behind this.

"They've turned punk on us," Trini stated from beside her. "I've got to talk to Billy." He watched as Billy made a grab for Trini, pulling her to him and she picked up a drink and poured in in his face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He wants me to ditch school and come with him to ….to like make-out and whatever happens happens, you dig?" she mimicked.

"We need to contact Zordon and see if we can find anything."

"Agreed."


	21. Part 2: Chapter 8: Terror Toad

Terror Toad

_Command Center_

Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy were immediately transported inside a force field of some kind and Jason, Trini, and Zack stared at them. "Take a picture," Kimberly snapped, smacking her lips.

"Yeah," Billy joined in, "It will last longer."

"Let us out of here, you Big Green Geekoid," Tommy added. "Actually, don't let us out of here," he corrected. "When I find a way out of here, and I will, I'll find a way to deactivate you permanently for sticking us in here. You will not stand it my way," Tommy shouted.

_Jason's POV_

"Zordon, look at them. They aren't acting like themselves," Jason pleaded to his mentor. "What can we do?"

"There is a task, but it is not for the weak at heart."

"I'll do whatever it takes to save them," Jason added. The alarm rang.

"That will have to wait," Zordon stated, "Behold the viewing globe. Jason you and Zack shall face the Terror Toad."

"But we are seriously outnumbered," Zack added worriedly. "We are already down three rangers. And you are sending Trini somewhere."

"Yes, Zack. Trini and Alpha Five will have to venture to another planet to obtain the screaming squash to free your friends from Rita's spell."

"Who will watch the punk rangers?" Zack asked.

"Zack's right, someone has to watch after the Punk Rangers. What if they get out, someone has to protect you Zordon." 

"Angel Grove must be protected at all costs," Zordon told him. Jason knew he was right but he couldn't help but worry about Zordon. If it had just been Kimberly and Billy maybe he wouldn't worry, but again Tommy was under a spell.

"Are you sure they aren't evil?" Jason asked turning and looking between Billy, Kimberly, and Tommy. If it was just Billy and Kimberly he wouldn't worry as much. Tommy was still a mystery to him, and it worried him that Tommy had been under three different spells in as many months. Maybe Rita was after him, or maybe his whole good routine was a fake, maybe …Jason's thoughts trailed off as he remembered Tommy saving his life. He remembered the times Tommy had shown up to save the day, it couldn't have all been contrived could it. Jason couldn't stop himself.

"They are just under a spell; they aren't evil, Red Ranger." Jason nodded, as Zordon's response.

"What about security?"

"They are secure, I know what you worry and I assure you I will be here when you return. You must protect Angel Grove from the Terror Toad, I once fought the Terror Toad, he is not an easy opponent but I have confidence in you, Jason."

Jason nodded. "It's Morphin Time."

"Mastodon," Zack said as he disappeared, leaving the Black Ranger in his wake.

"Tyrannosaurus," Jason replied, disappearing leaving the Red Ranger. Before he left he turned to the Power Punks. "If anything happens to Zordon you will have me to answer to."

Tommy smiled, and spit a lugi on the helmet of the Red Ranger. "There's something from me to you."

"You guys are disgusting."

"Why don't you go and play with the wartman over there?" Kimberly added as Jason and Zack teleported out.

_Trini's POV_

"Are you sure they will be okay?" Trini asked Alpha.

"As long as we get the singing squash," Alpha replied.

"I can't believe that just yesterday they were normal."

"Come over here and I'll give you an outta this world," Billy stated, hearing her voice.

"You see what I mean, Alpha. Let's do this."

Alpha and Trini teleported away in search of the screaming squash they had to go through swamps and up hills and they were attacked by putties, and Trini was surprised to see that Alpha was more than capable to defend himself.

"Trini, don't worry."

"I just I worry about Billy."

"Billy will be fine," Alpha said turning to her, "I think I hear them now." The Yellow Ranger followed the robot to the sound of the screaming and extracted them. They quickly teleported back and Trini found the Jason and Zack had been swallowed by the Terror Toad.

"We have to hurry," she stated as she fixed the punks a drink.

"Finally, some refreshments. You guys should know that this is the worst service ever," she stated, as Tommy and Billy took their drinks. She looked it over.

"Drink it, Kim," Trini pleaded. Kim smiled and poured it out.

Billy's POV

Billy drunk the liquid and his thoughts cleared. He looked at Trini and he turned white remembering what he had said to her. He watched as Tommy seemed to be returning to normal as well. The potion must have worked, he deduced. He looked at Tommy who was dressed strangely, and at Kim, well he hadn't seen that much of Kim since they had switched bodies.

"What do you think your staring at?" she asked him and he was flabbergasted, she never talked to him like that.

"Trini, I want to…" he started to apologize remembering what he had said to her while under the influence of a spell.

"No, don't," Trini started. She watched as Tommy blinked several moments and then she realized he was just staring at Kim. Billy looked over at Tommy.

"You got a tattoo?" he asked, noticing the hint of a tattoo of a white falcon outlined in green.

"Yeah, Kim and I got one, I had always thought about it, but never really followed through," he added.

"Trini, could you get us out of here?" Billy asked her.

"I would like to but I can't let Kim out."

"Yes, you can," Tommy added. "I'll handle it, I've got an idea. You two have got to morph and stop that thing," he added.

Billy nodded. "He's right. We will have to trust Tommy to protect Kimberly…from herself."

"It's morphing time," Trini stated.

"Triceratops."

"Saber tooth Tiger."

"Dragonzord."

_Tommy's POV_

Tommy took off his helmet as Trini and Billy left and held her in his arms even as she spit on him, even as she kicked and fought, he just held her and waited. He remembered what had happened, and guilt filled him. He had shoplifted! Him! He had never stolen anything in his life that he remembered anyway. What had come over him? And although he had always had a secret longing to get a tattoo he would have never done so without his father's permission. He was glad he hadn't gone too far with Kim while under the influence. He wanted everything with her to be perfect, and it would have been ruined if they had gone too far. He was already afraid of pushing her too far, of pushing her away.

"Let me go, Tommy Oliver. Let me go. You promised you would stop whenever I said so," she told him. He knew she was trying to manipulate him, an affect from the punk spell. Still, he couldn't bear to hurt her, to think something he had done had hurt her, he relaxed his hold and she pulled his hair, and suddenly she was like someone possessed, trying to hurt him. He used minimum force and tackled her to the ground. Alpha was running around behind him unsure of what to do. He held her arms and she whispered to him.

"Kinky."

He took a deep breathe and concentrated on what he had to do, trying to push all other thoughts away. He concentrated on her presence on the morphin grid, on her presence, on how he felt when they kissed, and suddenly the link was open. He was morphed afterall, even if she wasn't.

'Kim,' he thought, 'You have to fight this spell. Come back to me.'

'No. You aren't the boss of me. Who do you think you are, telling me what to do? How dare you. How dare you.' She freed one of her hands and punched him on the cheek. He grabbed her arm again, making no bout of retaliation as he concentrated harder.

'You have to do this. I love you Kim, don't do this.' And all fight went out of her as her eyes flashed once, and she looked up at him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Technically, I didn't say anything," he said. "Is it really you, Kim?"

"In the flesh, now get off of me. If I remember correctly we have a monster to vanquish?" she added, stretching her eyes to find the face of Zordon.

"Kimberly's right," Zordon replied, as Tommy let her go, offering a hand to help her up.

"Back to Action," Tommy stated and Kim morphed.

"Zordon…I…"

"There will be time for all this later. Hurry, the other Rangers need you."

"I'm on my way." She teleported just in time to see Trini and Billy be swallowed by the Terror Toad. "Stategy?" she asked her boyfriend.

"From what I recall and from watching what just happened here, any short range weapon will be of little use. Once we get close enough the Toad is able to swallow us whole."

"So what about a long range weapon?"

"Such as your bow?"

"Exactly."

"Go for it, Kim. I'll distract him, so he doesn't notice you," he added as he ran toward the toad and Kim went for higher ground.

"Hey Lizard Breathe, over here. You may have defeated my friends, but no one can defeat the Green Ranger."

"We'll just see about that," the monster replied as it reached its tongue out and Tommy ducked.

'Now, Kim,' he thought and a moment later, an arrow pierced the air and the other Rangers were falling to the ground. 'Nice work, Kim,' he smiled as she came to join them.

"Are you all, okay?"

"It's good to have you back, all of you," Jason replied.

"Score another one for the Power Rangers," Zack said.

"So that would be what a hundred for the power rangers, zero for Rita?" Tommy asked received several pats on the back. It was good to be back. Now he had to talk to Kim about those three words he hadn't meant to say, even if he meant them.


	22. Part 2: Chapter 9: Youth Center

Youth Center

_Angel Grove, California_

_Youth Center_

_Kim's POV_

Kimberly Ann Hart was sweaty from her gymnastics workout. She balanced on the beam and did a handstand before she straightened up and feeling some hands behind her she whirled around and kicked at them only to feel strong hands on her calves. They were familiar hands. She let her gaze trail upward smiling at the teasing look in those familiar brown eyes.

"Nice calves," she heard.

"Thanks, can I have them back?" she asked as he laughed.

"You were wonderful, Kim," he said handing her a towel.

"Thanks, handsome," she replied as he handed her her favorite fruit smoothie and they went to sit down. She saw a light bruise on his cheek and leaned over to touch it.

"Do I have anything to apologize for?" she asked him.

"Kim," Tommy said with a sigh, "I was worried about you. When you didn't drink the potion."

"I know," she replied. "What did you do?"

"You know what I did, beautiful," he said, with a serious look on his face.

"Does this scare you?" she whispered. "I saved you from Rita's influence and you saved me from the punk spell, but what if it worked the other way around? What if I pulled you back into the spell?" she asked him.

"Kim, I don't have an answer for that. All I know is that my life has never felt right until I met you. You know why you came back?"

"Yes," she whispered, chewing on her lip nervously. "You said you loved me, or thought it."

"I didn't mean to say it," he explained. She looked into his eyes, and wished she knew what he was thinking; it only worked when they were morphed and she had never been able to read her other friends. She took a deep breathe, and sighed it was now or never. She was going to be honest and say what she was thinking.

"But did you say what you meant?" she whispered, speaking from the heart. Tommy sighed and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"I don't want to scare you, Kim. Jason was right; I have been the target of her spells. She wants to hurt me for betraying her and she will hurt you to get to me," he stated his voice low and serious. "You have to understand the dangers. She may already want to destroy you, I don't know. But I don't want you to get hurt; I just find it hard to stay away from you. Say the word and I'll do it."

"No. Tommy, I can take care of myself. You know that. We make a good team. We made a good team against...T.T."

Tommy smiled easily, "You saved the day, Kim. You took an amazing shot, Kim."

"Tommy, I asked you a question," she repeated. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes, I did. I don't know how…I mean…we haven't known each other long, but I do. I don't want anything to happen to you, Kim. And..I do…I love you."

"I love you too," she said, as she leaned in and felt his lips on her gently, softly, fleetingly. "I love you," she whispered again.

_Tommy's POV_

He had been honest with her, and it hadn't been easy. Ever since he had thought that when he had been morphed and it had saved her, he had worried about this since he had said it. He had been worried about her, and had thought what was in his heart. His greatest fear was something happening to her because of him. He lowered his lips to hers again, holding back, least he scare her, besides they were in public. They were in public, how had he forgotten that. He had kissed her in public; he looked around hastily his eyes seeking the other Rangers. They didn't seem to be paying attention and he smiled linking his hands through hers as he kissed her delicate fingers. He heard an obnoxious voice and turned around.

"Kimberly, is he bothering you? Or maybe you just need someone else to kiss to compare it to?" he heard Skull say.

"Go away, Skull," she said, and Tommy watched as Billy and Trini joined them. Tommy stood up, pulling Kim with him.

"Eugene, is that your name?" Tommy started.

"Hey! No one calls me Eugene, right Bulky!"

"Skull," Tommy corrected himself, "Kimberly and I are dating, and I want you to lay off of her," he stated, coolly. It wasn't that he was jealous or possessive but he did want Bulk and Skull to lay off.

"Trini and Kimberly don't date Neanderthals," Billy added, speaking up.

"What do you call him?" Skull asked, pointing to Tommy.

"I call him…Handsome," Kim stated, putting her arms around Tommy. Bulk and Skull scampered off, effectively intimated.

"So," Trini said with a smile, "Tell me about the tattoos, everyone in school is talking about them."

"The tattoos," Kim asked, remembering, most of that day was still kind of fuzzy to her, she remembered mostly sensations.

"Yeah, Kim, we uh-went to a tattoo artist."

"But we're underage!" Kim added, seemingly stressed.

"Yeah, well…we kinda intimidated them," Tommy explained to her, unsure of why he could remember but she couldn't. It could have been the fact that she didn't drink the potion. "We've got something we need to do later, Kim?" he added, he had to figure out how to return the shoplifted items.

"That tattoos?" she repeated.

"You told me that the Crane would only mate with the Falcon and that they mated for life," he repeated to her.

"My mom is going to kill me!" she screeched.

"It will be okay, Kim," he stated holding her. "Do you want to get out of here, may be get a bite to eat?"

"Sure, let's just hope a monster doesn't attack."

"I have an idea. Billy, Trini, why don't you join us, Kim and I have never double-dated, maybe that will work out our jinx," he said looking over at Kim, who smiled, pleased with the idea.

"Please say yes," she cajoled.

"Of course, Kimberly," Trini said, pleased that her friend would get a real date.

"Affirmative," Billy added, after receiving a wink from Tommy. Tommy was sure Billy hoped he had forgotten about his crush on Trini.


	23. Part 2: Chapter 10: Date Night

Date Night

_Italian Restaurant _

_Angel Grove, California_

_Trini's POV_

Trini or Katrina as her mother called her was glad to see her friends Kimberly and Tommy finally have a date they could brag about and she was glad to be a part of it. She was somewhat shocked as Billy held out a chair for her to sit down in. She looked up and smiled, "Thanks, Billy," she said with a sincere smile. He smiled and sat down in front of her beside Tommy who was in front of Kimberly. Trini smiled and waved to Zack who was with his date. Trini prayed to God that Rita would take a hiatus and that the five of them wouldn't have to rush out half-way through their meals. "So what do you guys want to talk about?" Trini asked after the group had ordered mozzarella sticks and salads for a starter.

"Anything but work," Kimberly stated reaching over the table to squeeze Tommy's hand. "My mother is going to kill me when she finds out about this tattoo. And I don't even remember getting it," she stated exasperated. "How come you remember it?" she asked her boyfriend. Trini smiled, she sure was glad that the three of them were back to normal. Just listening to Kimberly complaining brought a smile to Trini's face. She couldn't believe she had nearly lost them. She smiled at Kimberly as Tommy smiled reassuring at her. They really were cute together. Tommy learned forward and whispered in Kimberly's ear and her eyes got wide. Yep, she was back to her old self. She turned to Billy and he stammered.

"You look really pretty, Trini."

"Thanks, Billy," she stated, smiling at him. "But I didn't really have time to change," she added, with a shrug. "And with the way Rita sets out to destroy the-"

Kimberly reached over and put a hand over Trini's mouth. "Don't even mention her name. This is the first time in weeks Tommy and I have had time to talk and I don't want it to be ruined."

"Sorry, Kim," Trini said with a sheepish smile. She looked at Kim who was back in her conservative pink gym outfit. None of them had done more than shower and change at the Youth Center.

"It's okay, I just don't want anything to ruin this," Kimberly whispered squeezing her hand as their appetizer's arrived. Trini turned back to Billy, giving Kim and Tommy some privacy.

"So I was able to reconfigure the communicator's to transport us to more locations, depending on where the monster attacks, and to each one of our houses in case of emergency," Billy explained.

"Billy," Trini said gently, "We should probably avoid talking about our…afterschool jobs."

Billy frowned, "Then what shall we talk about? All my scientific experiments are directly related to our jobs," Billy said with a frown.

"I'm really glad to have you back, Billy," Trini stated, smiling warmly.

"I didn't mean what I said, I mean I did, I do—I mean I don't-I mean I do think you are very attractive, Trini," Billy said looking away. Trini smiled at him. She had thought he was hot when he showed up punk even though she didn't care for his attitude, those shades had been awesome.

"Billy, I-"and suddenly, a familiar sound relayed through the air, five short beeps. Tommy squeezed Kimberly's hand as he looked around and noticing the crowded restaurant and reached across the table and pulled Kim to her feet, and then he nudged Billy and him and Trini followed him. They looked around for Zack who was missing.

"Come in, Zordon," Tommy's voice whispered urgently.

"Teenagers, I am sorry to interrupt you, but Goldar is attacking at the edge of town."

"We're on it," Tommy said. "Come on guys," he stated as they hurried out of the restaurant. He looked for a secluded place and finding one, he smiled and reached for his morpher. "It's morphing time. Dragonzord," he replied leaving in his place the Green, Blue, Pink, and Yellow Rangers. They teleported to where Goldar was fighting Zack and Jason. The Rangers went after him and he disappeared leaving them falling into a portal of some kind and demorphed.

_Kimberly's POV_

_Mysterious Island_

Kimberly squeezed Tommy's hand. "Tommy, what happened where are we?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, Kim, but we will get out of here. I'm sure of it."

"You don't recognize it?" she asked him, looking into his brown eyes.

"No. I don't. I was only able to see the Moon Palace and the Dark Dimension, this isn't either one of those," he said thoughtfully. "Do you have idea, Jase?" Tommy asked.

We need to find another portal. Has anyone tried their communicator's and see if we can reach Alpha and Zordon?"

"Negative, there's no signal," Billy supplied. "But I might be able to fix that."

"Good."

"If I ever get home, I'm grounded," Kimberly supplied.

"About that," Tommy pulled her back away from the others. "Does your Mom know about us being Rangers?" she shook her head no.

"So don't tell her, Kim. Isn't there make-up that can hide it?"

"I don't like to lie, Tommy," she said, with a frown. "But we are Rangers, its all part of the whole saving the world thing. If Mom knew I was risking my life she would have a cow. Let me think about it."

"I don't like it either, but my dad was in the military the whole risking our lives things is in my DNA," he told her.

"So what do you think Zordon..." she trailed off as she screamed, and started fading away. He tightened his grip on her hand.

"Kim, Kim, talk to me. I can't lose you. What do you see? Talk to me, sweetheart. What do you see beautiful."


	24. Part 3: Chapter 1: Kim's Fear

Kim's Fear

Kimberly's POV

Kimberly Ann Hart couldn't hear her friends she was too caught up in what she was seeing. There in front of her was the pink ranger, bowing to Rita as she turned her blaster on innocent citizens of Angel Grove. She saw herself torturing, yes, torturing Bulk and Skull, of all people. She might not like Bulk and Skull but she would never ever do more than make a sarcastic comment in their direction. She saw the other rangers, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Jason try to stop her and the Green Ranger, her Tommy, come out and attack them. Were they evil?

Would she, could she turn evil. She heard as if from far away, Tommy's voice. Tommy's concerned voice. "I'm evil," she whispered, and she felt strong arms wrap around her. "No," she screamed as she watched as fake Tommy kissed Scorpina. 'It was a good plan,' she heard him say. 'Turning the pink ranger evil, so she will never be of any use to Zordon, using her to destroy her friends.

She felt the rage well up in her as she continued fading from reality and entering the illusion. She took out her bow and shot Scorpina killing her. She had killed her. No, this couldn't be. If Rita could make her a murderer what was Rita capable of?

"Kim," she heard from somewhere far away, "You aren't evil. Do you remember what you told me when I was the Evil Green Ranger? You told me to concentrate on the sound of my voice. I want you to listen to me. You aren't evil."

"But I killed her," Kimberly bemoaned.

"No, you didn't. This isn't real. We are all here. Trini, Billy, Zack, Jason, and me. Believe in me, Kim. Believe in us, without you…."

"There is no us," she finished. She looked back at him and she could see him, she could feel him, she could hear him.

"I love you Kim, you will always be my Crane."

"And you will always be my Falcon," she replied as she fully formed. There was something about the Crane and the Falcon but she wouldn't realize its significance for quite some time, how those animals were tied to the very essence of Tommy and Kimberly.

"Your back, Kim," Jason said with a smile. "Nice work, Tommy. Someday, you will have to tell me what you saw, but for now…" and Jason was gone. In fact they were all gone but Tommy. She had seen a flash and grabbed Tommy's hand instinctively and they had all disappeared.

"What happened?" she asked Tommy.

"I think I have an idea. I think I know where we are. I heard Goldar mention this place to Boboo and Squat. First, tell me quickly what you saw. I have to make sure."

"Sometimes, I'm glad you served Rita," she whispered. "It's gotten us out of a lot of tough jams."

"Kim, please," he requested urgently.

"I was evil, serving Rita," she began.

"Well, I've been there," Tommy commented sarcastically.

"Yeah, I attacked my friends. You were there. You were kissing that hideous creature we fought, Scorp- something and said that your plan had worked, that you had used me against my friends, turned me evil." The Green Ranger quit his jabs and frowned. That** ha**d been his plan, but he had fallen in love with her, somehow he thought she had known that, and falling in love hadn't been his plan.

"Tommy?" she asked.

"The Island of Illusion, this place it brings our worse fears to life, it gives life to our worst fears and if we give in to them we will disappear."

"More great news," she replied.

"Don't let go of my hand. We must find the others. We can't allow Em- Rita to win. You must trust in me, believe in me."

"I know."

"Was it wrong?" she asked and he sighed.

"I never can keep anything from you. No, my plan as the Evil Green Ranger was to hurt you, to pray on your feelings for me and hurt you but I didn't count on falling in love with you. I was going to show up with Scorpina to hurt you. I was still under her spell, and so I wanted to keep you to protect you from the destruction on Earth, to keep you with me safe, and always by my side. Perhaps in time, I thought, we would overthrow Rita and rule, but then after we kissed everything changed," he explained. "Somehow, you were able to break her spell."

"Well, I don't know how I did it," she said mulishly a little peeved that he had intentionally set out to hurt her. "But I murdered Scorpina, because you kissed her," she blushed a little.

"It was an illusion beautiful."

"It felt so real."

"I know," he replied, pulling at the vines in their way so they could create a path to find the others.


	25. Part 3: Chapter 2: Zack's Attack

What I learned from watching Power Rangers: Zack's afraid of spiders, Trini is afraid of heights, but when you face your fears the monsters will then quiver in fear.

No matter how nice Kim sent apparently she thought it would be cool to send a letter breaking up with him to the Youth Center where all his friends and Rangers hung out. And then less than three episodes later he hooks up with her replacement. (shrugs)

Zack's Attack

Zack Taylor, the black ranger of the power rangers, had always found it hard to trust someone. And he was now finding it hard to date. He had always been popular, despite being the oldest of yes, count them, five siblings, or maybe because of it. He seemed to instantly get along with people and Jason was no exception, the two had become fast friends and nearly inseparable. After his father had run out on him after Jack had been born his mother had been born, Zack understood why Jason hadn't completely trusted Tommy, he too, knew a little something about betrayal.

So while Kim, especially Kim had warmed up to the newest member of their team, and Zack did think he was a good guy, Zack too, had held himself aloft, especially after what had happened to Billy. He couldn't believe that Billy had forgiven him so quickly. Zack was popular, he seemed to know what people liked, and he was a funny guy, a trait he had practiced on his mother to help her deal with everything she had went through. Zack enjoyed his popularity without being mean-spirited, although out of his friends his grades were probably the lowest. He had his own version of fighting. Someday, he hoped he would make his mother proud. He wanted to become a professional D.J. or choreographer and he knew he could do it, the fact that he had turned hip-hop into a fighting form alone proved that. He had a duty to his family, and to his friends, and he would stand by that no matter what. He wasn't like his father; he didn't betray and desert people especially when they needed him. When Zordon had transported him along with his friends to the Command Center the first time all he could see was more responsibility, or his death and his mother's fear. He didn't want it, at all. He had felt bad for discouraging Trini, Kim, Jason, and Billy especially Jason and Billy who seemed transfixed on the items in the Command Center, but they didn't need it.

When the others came around he couldn't abandon them so he stayed, and then he had heard Angela talking about the black ranger and if it wasn't for keeping his identity secret he would have told her. She was breathtakingly beautiful and he could feel his heart squeeze whenever she looked at him, although so far he just looked like a clumsy oaf in front of her, he a master dancer looked like an oaf.

He shook his head as he pondered those thoughts, realizing Tommy and Kim had separated from the rest of the group, then he saw a flash of a golden light and he was alone on this planet, or dimension, whatever it was. He pushed so vines out of his way as he called out to his friends. "Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Trini, Tommy, anyone." Then as if by magic he saw Tommy jogging toward him, without Kim. "Where's Kim?" he asked.

"I don't know. We got separated, I'm just glad I found you."

"Yeah, me too, man. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't. We need to find the rest of the Rangers. Do you have any idea where they are?"

"Yeah, follow me," Tommy said.

"How do you know where they are?" Zack asked.

"Would you just trust me, I heard about this place, working for Rita."

"Yeah…Rita," Zack replied. He followed Tommy until he saw the Pink Ranger. "How is she morphed?" Zack turned to Tommy, and then he noticed Tommy had morphed as well. Zack frowned. Maybe their morphers were back, he felt for his power coin but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this," the Pink Ranger asked him.

"My power coin. Hand it over Kim."

"Hand it over, Kim," she mimicked, before she tossed it, into Goldar's hands.

"No! Kim, you have to get it back."

"Don't tell her what to do," the Green Ranger said, angrily pushing Zack.

"Looking for this, black ranger. You are powerless to stop me. Finally, I have a power coin of my very own," he laughed, "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Just give up, man," the Green Ranger stated, crossing the grass to come to the Pink Ranger's side. "You are the only one left," and as Zack looked he saw his friends all morphed and kneeling by Rita's side, the only ones who weren't kneeling were the Pink and Green Rangers who were conversing civilly with Rita and Goldar. He dropped to his knees and screamed. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't being betrayed, not again!


	26. Part 3: Chapter 3: Trini's Terror

Trini's Terror

Trini was all alone, on the island by herself. Well, not all alone, she was on some kind of island, or perhaps in some kind of dimension, and the other rangers were here somewhere, she just didn't know where, but she was sure they were here; they just had to find each other. Trini heard a familiar scream and she knew it was her friend Zack Taylor, the black ranger, he sounded truly frightened like he had whenever he saw a spider. Trini ran toward the sound of the scream. "I'm coming, Zack," she called, hoping the other rangers, too, had heard his scream and were on their way. If she could find them all then she knew they could make it off this island. She ran toward the source of the scream calling Zack's name as she did.

Katrina or Trini Kwan as her friends and teacher's had learned to call her over the years was happy for Tommy and Kim, she really was, there was nothing better than being able to fall in love, Trini on the other hand didn't have that option. She was Asian descent, her parents had moved here when she was small to find a small fortune in hopes of getting out from under the ever oppressing government that kept them from ever realizing their full potential. Whenever her betroved turned eighteen he was supposed to join her in America.

She had met him several times during her childhood .Hideo Wang was a pompous egotistical narssasitic douche bag if she had ever met one. And she was supposed to marry him, it was customary, and in Asian marriages a man could discipline his wife. Trini's hands clenched into fists she was supposed to marry and have children with an oaf like that and no matter how many times she had pleaded with her parents her father had told her that was that, they had given their word, and a real man never goes back on his word, she would get used to him. She didn't want to get used to him, she didn't want to marry him at all. He was part of the reason she had started martial arts. There was no way she was going to be beat up on. She was going to fight back. No matter that she liked Jason and Billy; it didn't matter when she turned eighteen she would have to marry Hideo.

She was powerless to do anything when her aunts were to arrive from Asia and begin planning her wedding, she had no choice in anything, all she could do was stand up beside the prick and say I do as she spent the rest of her life with him, being miserable. It wasn't fair; her parents didn't have to spend the rest of their lives with him.

She reached Zack to find him fading away. "Zack, what's going on? What's happening?" she asked him, taking in the frozen look of terror on his face, his was-she could see right through him. She reached him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Zack, its Trini, talk to me."

"No, you are all evil. You betrayed me."

"No, we haven't, Zack. Stay with me, you are fading away," she told him, wondering if she knew.

"Fading away?" he questioned, turning fearful eyes to look at her. "You aren't evil? You aren't working with Rita?" he asked.

"No, Zack, of course not. Trust me," she added. He nodded his head and closed his eyes as he started becoming more corporal.

"Now we must find the others, have you seen them?" she asked him.

Zack shrugged, "I thought I saw Tommy, but it might not have been real. This place is sure creepy, how can I even be sure you are real?"

"You must believe in me, in yourself, in the team, and in Zordon." Zack nodded, as he touched her again, just to make sure she was real.

"So what do you think happened?" he asked her.

"Well, obviously there was a reason we were split up. Someone-"and she screamed, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. No, no, there was no way."

"Trini, what is it?" he asked her, but she didn't respond as her eyes got wide and terrified.


	27. Part 3: Chapter 4: Trouble with Tommy

Trouble with Tommy

_Trini's POV_

Trini saw herself married to that that…pig, she saw about eight or nine children around her all demanding something. She saw the pig rise up and hit her, she saw herself being strapped to a table and beat. No. That couldn't be her, it wasn't possible. Was it? She couldn't be that powerless, she was a power ranger. She was the yellow power ranger, this wasn't real was it? No, there was no way. It was one of Rita's tricks. "You aren't real, and you are not my future," she stated, her voice quavering slightly, and the vision receded. She had beaten it. "Billy, I did it," she stated throwing her arms around him, and she felt herself blush under Billy's steady gaze. Zack cleared his throat.

"I uh, found Billy, when you started fading away, I didn't want anything to happen to you."

_Billy's POV_

"Thank, you, Zack," she replied, squeezing his shoulder.

"How did you do it?" Zack asked her, recalling his vision.

"I just realized it wasn't real."

"I'll have to remember that," Billy stated, looking into her eyes. Yes, if anyone could conquer Rita on her own it would be Trini. She had so much self-knowledge, so much more than any other girl he had ever met. He wondered how Jason, Tommy, and Kimberly were fairing.

_Tommy's POV  
><em>

Tommy looked around, "Did you hear something, Kim?" She just looked up at him, her eyes darting around nervously like a caged rabbit. "Hey, Kimmy, as long as we're together nothing bad can happen. She's going to eventually let us out of here; she's just trying to figure out how to use our fears against us. It will probably just end up with a lot of new monsters based on our new fears, which we will beat in less time than a 30 minute TV show's time slot," he added with a laugh. Kim smiled up at him. "Look at it this way, this is like a field trip from school," he added.

"Do you think my Mom's worried about me?"

"Time probably words different here," he said thoughtfully. "They probably won't even know we are gone." She nodded and squeezed his hand. She was quiet and he could tell she was still thinking about her fear. Tommy wasn't afraid of being evil; he had been there and done that although he didn't want her to have to experience it. Rita wasn't really as bad as they thought, sure, she wanted to enslave the planet, but she had never killed anyone or had even tried, the monsters never attacked civilians they were just supposed to scare them, so the whole evil thing it didn't really scare him. He looked over to tell Kim that but she had disappeared. Fear struck his heart. Kim! What had happened to Kim? "Kim!" he called. He was all alone. He could make it, he could, he kept telling himself, but he didn't feel as solid. He didn't like being alone, but he could survive. He would make it off this island, he would. But he couldn't leave Kim or the rest of the team here, he couldn't. "Kim!" he called again. He watched as the world swirled around him, and he was stuck in a black abyss, alone without even insects for company. Tommy hated being alone. He kept walking but everything was the same black abyss. There was nothing here, he was alone, and he started breathing heavily, as his eyes darting around. There was nothing. At this point he would even thank Goldar for his presence. He felt odd, like he was floating. And then he heard it, the voice of an angel.

"Tommy."

It was Kim, he had never been so glad to hear her voice in his whole life. He watched as the abyss lightened and he saw Jason and Billy along with a few teens he didn't recognize.

"It's a letter from Kim," one of them said.

"Read it," he heard himself say as he started working out for some reason. He was at the Youth Center, he thought. What was this?

'Dear Tommy," that guy was reading a letter written to him. Tommy stopped exercising to look up at him. "Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmitz has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition," he smiled at the rest of his friends.

"Man, Kimberly is going to do great," said one of the other guys he didn't recognize, with a smile on his face.

"What else does she say?" asked a girl he didn't recognize. Man, Tommy, thought, this is really weird. The guy continued reading, and he understood it was a letter from Kim, who was realizing her dream; she was competing nationally in gymnastics.

"Tommy, this is the hardest letter I have ever had to write. You've always been my best friend," Tommy had a bad feeling about this as he stopped working out and sat up. "And in some ways you're like a brother." A brother! Those kisses they had shared were more than brotherly! He kept quiet as he listened. "But something has happened here that I can't explain, it's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met somebody else. Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. But I feel like I've found the person I was meant to be with. You'll like him, Tommy. He's wonderful kind, and caring. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you but I have to follow my heart, you taught me that. I'll always care about you. Please forgive me." Tommy's couldn't feel the ground beneath him, he felt like he was fading away.

"Tommy, come back," he heard, and felt Kim's hands on his. How was that possible? She had just broken up with him; she wasn't here, was she? "Please, you're fading away." And then she pressed her lips to his and everything faded away but for Kimberly and their kiss, he felt his arms wrap around her, arms he hadn't felt moments ago.

"Is that really you?" he asked her.

"In the flesh," she replied with a smile. "Now let's go find the others."


End file.
